


Abandoned and Found {Ziall}

by obsidanxlashton (Ninjacookie29)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Doctor!Liam, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hurt Niall, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Minor Character Death, Niall-centric, Not Really Character Death, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Zayn, Vampires, human!zayn, police!harry, police!louis, turned!zayn, vampire!liam, vampire!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjacookie29/pseuds/obsidanxlashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall dosen’t come to school for a week. Zayn goes over to his house to check up on him, only to discover the unimaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. {1}

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Abandonado y Encontrado [Ziall]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173107) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17)



> I posted this on my tumblr and got good feedback, so i decided to post it on here as well :)  
> Hope you all like it! Enjoy!

Zayn didn’t tell anyone he was gay. Hell, he was even surprised some people didn’t already see that he was. He was always hanging out with a certain irish blond. But they have always hung out with eachother, ever since they were youngsters. From the moment that Niall had asked if he could borrow some of Zayn’s crayons in Kindergarden Zayn knew that they were gonna be friends.

They grew up togeather, always hung out on weekends and after-school, always talked about everything, told each other everything. Well almost everything that is.

It was when Niall was gone from school one day that Zayn started to notice some things. Of course Zayn thought that Niall had gotten sick one day and had to stay home… but he didn’t expect for him to be gone the whole week. And gone for the whole week without even calling to tell Zayn what was up. Even when Zayn called him—almost 40 times but it wasn’t like Zayn was counting—Niall hadn’t picked up the phone once. Not even Niall’s parents.

Maybe Niall was seriously sick. Maybe a family emergency came up. All these thoughts running through Zayn’s head. He didn’t know what to do, maybe Niall just needed some time off? But this wasn’t like Niall, he would always call and tell Zayn whenever something happened.

It was when Niall was gone for a week and a half Zayn finally went to his house. At first Zayn had mixed feelings about this, he didn’t want to annoy Niall. But then on the other hand Zayn wanted to be a good friend and make sure he was ok. Surely you had to cut Zayn some slack.

On the Wensday of the second week Zayn turned down the opposite road towards Niall’s house after school. Walking quickly he made good time and got there within 10 minutes, passing all the usual landmarks on the way.

Zayn was now standing outside Niall’s house, everything dark. Which was quite odd because Niall’s mother was a stay at home mum, her always leaving something on in the house signaling that life was there. But no, everything was dark.

Zayn walked up the cobblestone path, clambering up the wooden steps that lead onto the front porch. His feet leaving loud thumps as he walked across the hallow deck and knocking on the door. The echos of his knock sounding through the other side of the door and into the house.

Zayn stood there for a few moments. Once 15 seconds passed by he knocked again. Still no one. He was about to knock again. That was until he heard a loud crash and thump come from inside.

Zayn stopped short, getting closer to the door.”Niall?” he questioned. “Niall you in there mate?”

No sound. Zayn put his ear against the door. He didn’t hear anything, but he swore he did a few seconds ago. “Niall I know your there. I just wanted to see if you were alright. You know, check up on you t’s all.”

Still no sound. Zayn waited a minute before he sighed and leaned down, flipping up the door step mat. “If you won’t come out, then I’m coming in.” Zayn explained as he stood up, now holding a key in his hand. Putting the key in and turning it the door opened. Zayn put the key in his back pocket, and strolled into the house.

Everything was dark, that was the first thing Zayn noticed. Well that and the small blood stain in the hallway.Zayn’s eyes widened, as he took a step back. The stain wasn’t that big, about the size of Zayn’s hand, but still it was a blood stain. And nothing ever was good about a blood stain.

Zayn was about to call out for Niall, but he decided against it. Whoever the intruder was in the house would get him if he said a word. Well that is if an intruder was here. Tightening his backpack around his shoulders, Zayn walked into the living room. Careful as to where he stepped he slowly made his way across the room and grabbed the poker from the fireplace. If there was someone here, then he might as well have something to protect him just in case.

He knew that this was probably worse then calling out for Niall, but he had to do something. What if Niall was still here? What if..

Zayn stopped his thoughts. No. No Zayn don’t think like that.

Quietly he started walking towards the kitchen, poker outstretched ahead of him in defense. The kitchen was clear. Thank god, but there was still the rest of the house to see. Luckily there wasn’t any blood stains beside the one in the hallway, which was both a good and bad sign.

Then Zayn heard the faintest sound. A whimper. Niall.

Then Zayn lost it. “NIALL!” he yelled, dropping the poker and running towards the stairs. His heavy footsteps thumped around the house, heavy feet smacking each stair as he frantically climbed up the stairs.

“Niall! Niall, it’s Zayn where are you? NIALL!” Zayn shouted throwing open doors as he passed them. He reached for the bathroom door knob, only to find that it wouldn’t turn. Jackpot. “Niall! Please let me in, are you ok?”

Zayn at first heard nothing—until he heard the sounds of sniffling, as if someone was crying. Zayn pinned his ear against the door. “Niall?! Niall please let me in.”

The door didn’t budge. “Please Niall.” Now Zayn was begging, he needed to know if Niall was ok, if he wasn’t the one hurt. “Are you hurt? I saw the stain—”

“Shut up!”

Zayn’s mouth snapped shut. Did Niall just tell Zayn to shut up.

“Just please, shut up..” Niall whimpered before he broke out into tears. Zayn slid his backpack off, throwing it on the ground beside him. Niall countinued to cry softly as Zayn reached into his pocket, pulling out the key.

‘Maybe the key will work’ Zayn thought, ‘don’t they make the locks all the same in houses.’

“Niall” Zayn spoke softly now, his voice barely able to hear. “Please tell me what happened. Where are your parents—”

“I sent them away.” Niall interrupted. Sent them away? Zayn knew for a fact that Niall’s Mum wouldn’t leave him for a day, let alone a week and a half.

“Niall, please just let me in.”

“No.”

Zayn huffed out a breath before sliding the key in place and turning it. Finding out that surprisingly it did work. He turned the knob, slowly so he wouldn’t startle Niall.

“No, no go away! Please just leave me alone!” Niall shouted as the sound of movement echoed around the small bathroom. Zayn fully opened door, gasping with wide eyes.

Blood covered the ground and walls in the form of handprints and splashes. But what shocked Zayn was seeing Niall sitting on the floor, in the corner where the bathtub and wall meet. Niall’s back to Zayn.

“Please, just get out… I don’t want you to see me like this…” Niall cried out softly, tightening on himself, putting his arms around his head. Zayn stared at Niall not sure what to do.

Zayn gulped and walked slowly to Niall’s side, avoiding the bloody patches on the ground. Slowly he knelt down next to Niall, not taking his eyes off the shaking figure in front of him.

“Niall, please tell me what happened.” Zayn whispered. “We’re best friends, we help eachother through everything. Thick or thin.”

Niall curled tighter around himself, still not showing his face. Zayn started to reach out. Barely touching the irishmen before Niall flung his arm back at surprisingly fast speed, pushing Zayn away. Zayn gasped as he caught a slight peek at Niall’s face. Niall’s normally smooth flawless face that Zayn always dreamed about was covered in bood. Well, half of his face was.

Silently Zayn was starting to get freaked a little, by the amount of blood everywhere. And by what was actually going on with Niall.

“Niall… please tell me what is really going on. It’s not gonna do you any good if you don’t tell me.”

Niall sniffled and tensed up. Zayn sat back, his bum now on the ground. “Please?” he asked, pulling his knees to his chest.

Niall shifted slightly. “I don’t want to tell you. You’ll think I’m a monster. Just like my parents.”

“Why would they think your a monster?”

‘Maybe because he’s in room covered in blood’

He lifted his head slightly, facing the wall still. “Promise you won’t scream. Or leave.”

“I promise.”

Niall sniffled and slowly turned around, keeping his head low. Zayn took in all his features. His hair which stuck up at angles, his eyes glassy with tears. Tearstains on his cheeks that spiraled downwards towards the lower half of his mouth which was covered with blood—both dry and fresh. Actually the whole front half of Niall’s clothes were covered in blood, his arms dripping with it. Open bite marks and gashes etched into his skin on his forearms. But what stood out the most was the pointed canines protruding from Niall’s top teeth.

“Please don’t l-leave.. everyone left and I’m so h-hungry and I don’t k-know what to do or what’s going-g o-on. I’m just so hungry! And—and—” Niallstarted blabbering, but soon groaned out in frustration shutting his eyes tight. Bringing his arm to his mouth he bit into his skin, creating a new mark in his pale flesh. Niall began to suck on his arm moaning as the liquid entered his mouth.

Zayn’s mouth gaped at the sight. His best friend and love of his life bloody and broken in front of him. Niall moaning in frustration as he tried to drain his arm.

“Ni” Zayn started reaching out to grip Niall’s shoulder, “Ni! Stop!”

Niall immedetely unbit his arm, looking up at Zayn. His blue eyes shattered and broken. “Don’t bite your arm. I can tell it’s a bad habit.”

Niall’s eyes slightly lit up, noticing the humor in Zayn’s voice. Zayn let go of Niall’s shoulder, giving him a sly side smile in return.

“You’re not gonna l-leave?”

Zayn nodded.Niall gave a small smile, keeping his mouth closed so his fangs wouldn’t show.

“What really happened? To you’r parents I mean.” Zayn asked.

Niall’s face fell. “I tried to tell them what h-happened. They said I wasn’t their s-son anymore-e..so they l-left.” He stopped, new tears forming in his eyes. “T-they left me.”

Zayn felt his gut tighen. “They just left you?” Niall nodded, choking back a sob. His hand coming up to try to cover the blood on his mouth.

“I guess my p-parents only acknowledge their children that are…h-human.”

Zayn felt his heart shatter to pieces. Human. Niall wasn’t human.

“A-And I’m just so h-hungry all the time,” Niall whispered as he started to lift his arm again. Zayn reached out and swatted his arm away.

‘Whydo you keep biting your arm?”

Niall kept his gaze down. “It helps. B-Blood wise that is. Vampires need blood right?”

Zayn eyes widened. Vampire. Niall is a vampire.

Niall whimpered as he wrapped his arms around himself, putting preasure on his growling stomach. Tucking his head inbetween his knees that were up to his chest. “Some guy attacked me in a alleyway. I guess that’s how I became like this.” Niall blurted out.

Zayn gulped. He couldn’t imagine what Niall must have gone through—is still going through. Then Zayn got a crazy idea.

“H-Here.” Zayn said quietly as he draw his jacket sleeve up. Niall looked up, his eyes locking onto Zayn’s wrist. “I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Niall looked up to Zayn’s eyes, uncertainy in his blue irises.

“I-I ..” “Just no, stop it. I trust you.”

Niall gulped, getting up on his knees.

 

Niall gulped, getting up on his knees. Shuffling slightly over so he was in front of Zayn. Zayn breathed in through his nose and flinched at the coppery smell that came off Niall.

“Here put your legs down.” Niall whispered motioning towards Zayn’s bent knees. Zayn obliged and Niall settled himself between Zayn’s legs, his back to Zayn’s chest.  
Zayn lowered his wrist in from of Niall who tried to hold himself back from ripping his arm to shreds.

Niall tilted his head up and looked at Zayn, whom looked back down at him. Zayn nodded and pushed his wrist closer to Niall’s mouth. Niall tilted his head down and gripped his wrist. Feeling his fangs poke at his bottom lip, he opened his mouth slightly and put them above Zayn’s wrist.

Then gently he pushed them down, breaking the skin on impact.

Zayn grunted at the pain that shot up his arm. Gasping and clutching on tighter to Niall with his other. Niall on the other hand happily drank from Zayn, swallowing Zayn’s essence, mouthful after mouthful after mouthful. It was the best feeling that Niall had ever felt. Him being turned over a week ago and he only managed to drink from himself. It felt amazing drinking from a human.

Zayn gasped and breathed heavily as he felt himself become dizzy. His vision starting to become blurred. ‘N-Niall… I-I think that’s enough.” He puffed.

Niall slowed his drinking, forcing himself to unbite Zayn’s wrist. Niall gasped as he felt his body gain it’s strength back. His head falling back on Zayn’s chest, blood dripping around his chin and down to his already blood stained shirt.

“Zayn are you alright?” Niall asked quietly. Zayn dropped his bloody wrist, leaning his head back against the wall behind him.

‘Y-Yea, I think I’ll be alright.”

Niall gave a small smile titlting his head up and looking at Zayn, whom looked at him as if he was an angel.

But really to Zayn, Niall was his angel. His now vampire angel.

‘I don’t know how I’m gonna go on like this.” Niall stated flatly as he stared at the bathroom wall across from him and Zayn. Zayn pulled his arms and wrapped them around Niall.

“It’s ok,” he started. “I’ll always be here for you.”


	2. {2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good night Niall." 
> 
> Niall smiled and reached up, turning off the bedside table lamp.
> 
> "Goodnight."

Zayn laid on his bed, his eyes staring up at his ceiling, blinking each time they would dry out. His hands were crossed in his lap, feet intertwined with the covers on his bare legs. His boxers clung to his body, his bare torso against his blue sheets. His fingers twiddled with each other, his mind racing with the recent events that have occurred over a short span of two days. His finger rubbed against the bandage that was wrapped around his wrist, the cloth protecting the wound that was beheld there. Zayn winced as he brushed across it, it slightly still hurting. He didn't want Niall to know though, afraid that he would cause the Newborn more grief then he was already in. Being left behind by your parents because you were turned into a creature that humans told scary stories about changes you, drastically. And Zayn wasn't lying when he said he would be there for him, whatever he needed, whenever he needed it, he would always be there. Always.

Zayn hadn't gotten any sleep at all, him laying on his bed throughout the night, his thoughts restless and not giving into slumber. He had promised Niall that he would be there for him, but Zayn still had no idea how. How was he supposed to take care of his turned friend? How was he supposed to constantly make sure that he was OK?

How was he supposed to continue with his feelings towards Niall.

Zayn sighed and turned over in his bed, his hand dangling down and almost touching the floor. Zayn's eyes wondered to his clock on his nightstand, the numbers flashing 7:03 back at him in bright red. Even though he had Niall to take care of, he still also had school. Zayn got up, his body aching and eyes heavy from lack of sleep. He promised Niall yesterday that he would come back to his house after school, and Zayn wouldn't ever forget the happy smile and gleam in Niall's eyes as Zayn told him that. Niall had given Zayn a bone crushing hug, causing Zayn to lose his breathing for a few seconds. But Zayn had to admit, no matter how painful that hug was, it was the best hug he had ever gotten.

Zayn stretched, popping his joints before he headed towards the bathroom. Now all he had to do was start the day off, then he would be able to see his vampire angel.

*~*

Once the bell rang, signaling the end of last period, Zayn had taken no hesitation in leaving the school. His teacher yelled at him from behind him, but he ignored it. Niall needed him, and Zayn wasn't about to let him down by being a second late.

In a matter of 5 minutes, Zayn walked up Niall's front porch. His breathing was rapid as he tried to catch it. Walking slowly across Niall's front porch, his feet felt heavy from the sudden speed in motion. Still getting his breathing under control, he knocked consciously on the front door before entering and peering in.

"Niall? I'm back mate, you okay?" Zayn called out, walking across the thresh hold, his hand still on the knob. Zayn looked around through the living room seeing no sign of Niall, until he looked down the hallway and saw a tuft of wild blond hair peering around the corner. The only thing visible was Niall's eyes and up.

"C-Can you close the d-door, please?" Niall spoke quietly. Zayn nodded, shutting the door behind him with a click. He turned around and looked down the hallway, back towards a now appearing Niall.

Zayn tried not to stare but Niall was just too beautiful to not look at. He wasn't covered in blood anymore, his face and hair scrubbed clean of it. He wore a blue t shirt that looked slightly too big for him, a pair of baggy grey sweatpants that also looked big on his small frame. Zayn also took notice that his arms no longer had bite indentions on them, his skin flawless and smooth as if nothing was there in the first place.

"You--look, er, better?" Zayn said, but it sounded more like a question then statement. Niall gave a small smile as he walked slowly closer to Zayn. His eyes were bright--but then he stopped short, his nose flaring. He gulped as his eyes snapped down to Zayn's wrist. Zayn followed his gaze, looking downwards at himself.

"D-Does it hurt-t?" Niall asked, taking a small step back. HIs eyes still glued to his bandaged wrist. Zayn got an uneasy feeling in his stomach under Niall's intense gaze.

"No." He lied. It did hurt some, but it wasn't bad enough to were he couldn't bare it. "Er, Niall are you alright-t?" Zayn couldn't help but let his voice shake some. He know he shouldn't be feeling like this, but he couldn't help but feel slightly scared in the same house as Niall. Knowing that Niall could snap at any given moment in time.

Niall's gaze snapped to Zayn's face, a smile appearing on his lips. "Yea-a. Um, er. I-I don't--"

"Let's just hang in the living room, just like we always do, yea?"

Niall gave an awkward smile, not showing his teeth. He walked through the archway and into the living room, sitting down on the cushy sofa and picking up the remote. Zayn followed in after him, setting his backpack on the floor under the window. He followed and sat next to Niall, whom flinched as Zayn sat close to him.

"Are you sure your OK?" Zayn asked, looking at Niall sideways. Niall gulped and nodded, not responding with words. Zayn kicked off his shoes, throwing them next to his backpack. Then they continued in silence as they watched a tv show that Zayn had never heard of.

*~*

'Do you think my parents are gonna come back?" Niall asked quietly as a commercial break came on. Zayn looked up from where he had been lounging on the sofa, Niall at the end where his feet where. Niall sat up stiffly, his back straight as he twiddled with his thumbs. Frankly, Zayn had no idea. Zayn couldn't even believe that Maura and Bobby had even left Niall behind. They were always loving and accepting parents, why didn't they accept Niall when he came to them crying for their help? Zayn knew they were religious people, but he didn't think they were that religious to think that their son was a demon. He had no idea if they were gonna come back.

Zayn looked up and saw that Niall was staring back at him, his eyes filled with despair. He looked like he was about to cry. Zayn wanted to respond, but he couldn't think of any words to say. Niall gave out a whimper as he leaned forward and put his head in his hands, ruffling up his hair in the process so it stuck up more. Zayn sat up and shuffled closer to Niall, putting a hand on his shoulder and rubbing. Niall tensed at first, then relaxed some as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I want them to come back, I don't know why they left me!" Niall cried out, his voice groggy with tears. Zayn felt his heart wrench. "T-They don't love me anymore, do they? I'm a monster."

Zayn felt his stomach drop. If only the Irishman knew how Zayn felt about him, maybe Niall would feel loved. "Sh sh Niall, it's OK. I'm here for ya, mate." Zayn cooed, as he pulled Niall close to him. The Irishman cried quietly into Zayn's shirt, his hair tickling Zayn's chin as he moved slightly with each sob. Zayn held him in an embrace as he rubbed small circles on his back.

Then Zayn knew that he had to tell Niall soon. He had to tell Niall that he loved him.

*~*

Zayn had been at Niall's for a hour and a half, almost dinner time for Zayn. He knew that he had to leave soon, but he couldn't bare leaving Niall alone in his old house, lacking the presence of his parents. For the whole hour and a half they sat in the living room, Niall cuddled up into Zayn's side as they watched tv. Niall's head laid on Zayn's chest, right above his heart. The frantic beating of Zayn that signaled he was alive. Breathing. Human. 

Niall gulped as he felt the familar nag in his throat, the dryness of his mouth. He was hungry, has been since Zayn left last night. He didn't know how he managed to not feed for a whole week, but he knew that he couldn't feed from Zayn again. He didn't want Zayn to feel scared around him. He couldn't bare losing someone else close to him. Someone that he loved...

Niall had tried to leave the house during the day to see if maybe he could find some stray cats to feed from, but the only thing he found out was that the sun and him don't get along well anymore. He didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do, how was he going to go to school? Would he even go to school anymore? What will he do if someone wonders were his parents are? Who's going to pay for the house?

Too much worries running through his mind, too many things to figure out. All he wanted to do was stay here with Zayn, cuddling and watching TV.

*~*

"I think I need to get home. It's getting late." Zayn exclaimed to Niall, his voice filled with regret. Niall looked up from his spot against Zayn's chest, his eyes dropping at the mention of even leaving Niall. Alone. 

"O-OK." Niall simply said. He willed his voice not to crack as he felt tears swell deep in his chest. Zayn stood up, Niall getting off Zayn's torso. He felt cold now that Zayn's body heat wasn't against him.

Zayn walked over towards his things, putting on his shoes and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He looked out the closed window and saw that the sun was just about down, casting a blueish color onto the streets as the moon started to rise. He breathed in deep and turned around to face Niall, whom was still sitting on the couch, his back unnaturally straight. Niall's eyes were drooping, his mouth in a slight frown.

"I'll be back tomorrow, yea? Then maybe I could spend the night this weekend? Sound good?" Zayn asked Niall. Anything to make him feel better and look towards tomorrow's Friday afternoon. Niall gave a small smile, still not showing his teeth. He nodded, replying with a small OK. Zayn gave a side smile back, nodding once and heading towards the door.

"Wait, Zayn!" Niall called out, rushing towards Zayn who stopped and turned around abruptly. Niall looked directly into Zayn's eyes for a split-second before he stepped forward, pulling Zayn into a bone-crushing embrace. Zayn gave out a small gasp, but soon hugged back. "Thank you for not leaving me."

Zayn felt tears burn the back of his eyes. Normally he wasn't an emotional guy, but he couldn't help but feel emotion swell in his chest at Niall's words. 'Thank you for not leaving me'.

"No problem, buddy. No problem."

*~*

It was almost midnight when Niall felt the burning in his throat intensify. He sat in his bedroom--in his pajamas. He didn't know why he was in his pajamas--he hadn't been able to sleep at all ever since he awoke as a demon. But still that didn't stop him from trying. A painful surge went through his body as he clutched a bundled up blanket to his chest, biting down on it hard as it filled his mouth.

He tried to get his breathing under control, tried to picture Zayn's calming words.

'I'll be back tomorrow.' 

Niall whimpered as he felt another surge run through his body.

'Maybe spend the night this weekend?"

Niall felt his fangs come out, tearing into the blanket he was biting down on. The urge to feed becoming unbearable. Finally, he gave in.

Zooming in a inhuman speed he stood in the middle of his room. His hair was wild from laying down, his white t-shirt stuck to his body with sweat. As well where his black boxers he wore. Niall felt his senses heighten. Suddenly he could hear the sound of a raccoon digging through a trash bin down the street, a cricket rummaging through a garden a quarter block to the west. The smell of the spring night air filled his nose, even though he was inside. Something in his gut told him that soon it was going to rain, the humidity in the air thick as Niall inhaled it.

He didn't bother getting dressed, or even putting on shoes. Next thing Niall knew, he wasn't in his bedroom anymore. Instead he was standing outside, on the sidewalk in front of his house. The streetlight a house over illuminating enough for him to see. Niall felt his fangs poke at his bottom lip, causing him to part his mouth slightly so it wouldn't draw blood. Niall closed his eyes as he inhaled, his shoulder tensing and relaxing, the hunter within him awakening.

The sound of something rummaging through a trash bin caused his head to snap to the right, his nostrils flaring as he caught it's scent. It smelled of pine, a dash of lemon somewhere in the mix. Niall didn't know what it was--human or animal. But all he knew was that it was his next meal, the next thing besides drinking from Zayn.

With a baring of teeth, Niall was gone in a flash. Running into the night towards his next meal.

*~*

It was finals day, which meant that Zayn had gotten out of school early. Once again he took no hesitation in running out of the school, the teacher once again yelling at him from down the hall saying for him to walk. Zayn didn't listen, again, of course.

It took Zayn slightly longer to get to Niall's house, thanks to the cross guard not allowing Zayn to cross since cars were in the street. As soon as the cars stopped, Zayn took of down the sidewalk, running as fast as he could towards Niall's house.

Just the same as yesterday, Zayn was out of breath by the time he stood on his porch. Reaching his hand out to knock on Niall's door. Then he heard a sob. Zayn's stomach dropped, causing him to fling open the door. "Niall! Niall, what happened!" He shouted into the darkness of the house.

The sound of Niall's sobs continued, echoing around the house, the sound slightly muffled as if he was covered by something. Zayn dropped his backpack, turning and walked into the living room. Niall was no where to be seen. Zayn heard a crash and looked up, towards the cieling. Upstairs. 

Zayn ran towards the stairs and took three at a time, his feet echoing as he ran down the upstairs hallway. All the doors were opened, the only one closed was a door at the end of the hall. Zayn ran down the hallway, pulling open the door quickly. Zayn peered into the dark closet, clothes and coats hanging on bars on each side of the walls. Zayn's mouth gaped as the smell of copper hit his nose, his eyes widening as he saw Niall lay in the back of the closet. Blood covered his mouth and chin once again, his hair sticking up at odd angles. His white t-shirt covered in stains and splatters of red, some on his bare legs since he was wearing only black boxers. Niall sobbed, tear stains dried on his cheeks as if he's been crying all night.

Niall opened his eyes, his sobs stopping suddenly as he saw Zayn. Niall's hands flew to his mouth, trying to hide the blood that stained his beautiful pale skin. "I-I'm sorry, I-I got-t h-hungry and.." Niall started but stopped, a sob choking out of his mouth. "I-I cou-uldn't h-help it."

Zayn slowly walked into the closet. Zayn couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He had noticed why Niall was distant yesterday at first. He probably didn't want to feed from him again, Niall being himself Zayn could see that happening. But then a thought came into Zayn's mind.

'Niall is covered in blood' , He thought. 'Who's blood is it?"

Zayn's eyes widened in recognition. He knew why Niall was crying. Niall--he killed someone.

Niall put his head in his hands, his sobs getting louder. Zayn ran towards him and crashed beside him, pulling him into an embrace. Even though he was bloody and smelled very strongly of copper, Zayn charged through it and kept his friend close.

"What happened Niall? Why didn't you tell me last night? I could've given you some blood."

Niall shook his head, "No! No, I couldn't feed from you again. Not after you already l-let me once."

Niall looked up at Zayn, his blue eyes glassy and red from tears. Zayn gave a small smile. " You can always feed from me, whenever you want. I can be your personal blood donor."

Niall's eyebrows furrowed, shaking his head again as he tore his gaze from Zayn and stared straight ahead instead. "I-I can't do that. I-It's asking too much."

Silence fell over the both of them, the only sound that Niall could hear was Zayn's breathing and heartbeat. "What exactly.... happened last night?" Zayn asked cautiously.

Niall shook his slowly. "I don't know. E-Everything was a blur."

Zayn looked Niall over, Niall not looking back at him. Instead he stared straight ahead, out the door and down the hallway. "I-I don't know." A tear fell down Niall's cheek as he closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to stop the tears from coming.

"What i-if I killed someone? What if I killed someone from our school!" Niall quickly replied, panic lacing his voice. Zayn gulped. As much as he liked to make sure and tell Niall that he didn't kill anyone, he still wasn't quite so sure. Niall was a vampire now, he could go into blood lust mode and tear anyone in his path.

Zayn pulled Niall into an awkward side hug, Niall's head falling on his shoulder. They sat like that for a few moments, Niall calming himself down by the sound of Zayn's heartbeat that echoed in his ears.

Once 5 minutes passed Zayn turned his head towards Niall, causing Niall to stare up at him with wide eyes.

"Let's get you clean up. Did you want me to sleepover this weekend?"

*~*

It was now almost 7. Zayn had helped Niall clean up, scrubbing the blood of Niall's face, arms, and legs. Helping him change into different clothes. Zayn had tried not to stare at Niall's shirtless form when he was helping him with his shirt, but he couldn't help but not sneak a few glances. Niall seemed oblivious to Zayn's glances, but he thanked him quietly for helping him clean up. Zayn thanked him, saying that's what friends were for.

Now here they were sitting on the sofa watching the Avengers. Niall had chosen the movie, claiming that it was right now his favorite. Zayn smiled when he saw how Niall seemed to lighten up more as soon as Zayn had helped him clean up, Niall now not crying. Zayn had called his mum, claiming that Niall's parents where out of town and that Niall didn't want to be by himself for the weekend. Zayn's mum said he could stay, as long as he came home to get a change of clothes later. Zayn agreed, thanking his mum for letting him stay.

Niall continued watching the movie, a blanket bundled up around him as his eyes were glued to the screen. Zayn stood up, causing Niall to glance at him.

"I'm gonna go get my change of clothes, mum's orders." Zayn said throwing his hands up for effect. Niall sighed and bundled himself closer together, pulling the blanket up and around his head. He looked sort of like a nun to Zayn now.

"OK, be back soon?"

Zayn nodded. "Yea."

Zayn left the house, closing the door behind him. Pulling his coat around his body he made his way down the street, the sun now setting. Zayn continued to walk, his eyes staring straight at the ground in front of his feet.

A few minutes passed before Zayn saw something on the ground that caused him to stop. Zayn squinted his eyes, leaning down to look more closely at whatever was on the ground. His eyes widened as he saw the familiar texture, the familiar copper smell. Blood. Zayn's head shot up, looking to his right down an alleyway. Even though it was dark, Zayn could still see a slumped figure laying on the ground. Zayn's breath hitched as he kept his eyes locked on the slump. Slowly he found himself walking closer towards the figure, bracing himself for whatever it was.

Zayn closed his eyes, stopping a 2 feet away from the figure. Slowly he opened his eyes, his mouth gaped at the horrific sight in front of him.

Some type of animal laid on the floor, its throat ripped out and blood splattered along its fur and the ground. Zayn felt relief wash over him. It's just an animal, Niall just fed from an animal. He didn't kill a human. 

Zayn quickly backed up, leaving the deceased animal behind, running towards his house.

*~*

It was now almost 11 at night, Zayn had returned back to Niall's house safely, bringing a pair of two days worth of clothes. He had also brought over the new FIFA game, Niall being excited that he brought it over. And here they were, sitting in the living room, the only light coming from the telly as it showed the states for the football game they just played. Niall gave a victory cheer as he won, again. Zayn gave a small laugh, glad to see Niall so happy despite what was going on. He had told him about what he had found int he alleyway. Niall of course was relieved but he couldn't help but feel guilty that he had killed a helpless animal. But didn't matter, as long as it wasn't human was all that mattered. He looked at Niall as, Niall sporting a wide smile as he let out a small laugh. Then blue eyes stared directly into hazel ones. Niall stopped laughing, his face relaxing as he stared back at Zayn. 

Zayn shook his head, breaking their eye contact. "Er, uh, I-I think I'm gonna get a snack. Be right back." Zayn rushed out, his hands starting to shake from the eye sex they just had. Niall gulped and nodded, his smile disappearing. He resumed back to the screen, setting it up for the next game. Zayn stood up, brushing his sweatpants off and wondered through the archway into the kitchen. 

Zayn shuffled through the cupboards, looking for a quick snack to eat. As he did so his mind racing with thoughts about what he and Niall just did, the stare off that seemed to linger. Zayn knew he had to tell Niall sooner or later what his true feeling where for the lad, but he didn't know how. How was he going to approach Niall? What if he scared him, ruining his relationship forever? Technically Niall was going to live forever, isn't that how vampires were? 

A yelp tore Zayn away from his thoughts, him spinning around on his heel. "Niall?!" 

Another whimper came. Zayn's heartbeat quickened as he ran into the living room, only to see Niall with his arms wrapped around his torso. His back to the kitchen entryway. Zayn ran and collapsed next to Niall, pulling his best friend into an awkward sitting embrace. "Niall, Niall mate what happened?! Let me help you, what happened?!" The words rushed out of Zayn's mouth, tears collecting on Niall's eye lashes now. Niall gave out another cry, causing Zayn's eyes to widen. 2 canines pointed out from Niall's mouth, Niall opening his eyes staring up at Zayn, his irises completely black. 

Then the thought of what was happening hit Zayn like a brick. Niall was hungry, he had gone in to hunger mode last night around midnight, and it was pretty close to midnight right now. Before Zayn could re act leaned Niall down on his back, Niall whimpering out in pain as he clutched his stomach area. Zayn pulled his sleeve up, exposing his wrist, and then holding it close above Niall's mouth. Niall's eyes flew open as he smelled Zayn's skin get close to his nose. 

"W-What are you--do-doing?" Niall choked out in between sobs. Zayn gulped, "Drink from me you idiot, I'm trying to help you." 

Niall frantically shook his head. "No! No, I don't want to hurt you again!" he cried out, sobs becoming more visible. No matter how much pain this blood lust put him in, he was not going to force pain upon his best friend. 

Zayn became impatient, pushing his wrist into Niall's mouth. Niall's lips closed around his wrist, the canines hovering above a vein that protruded near his skin. Niall gave out a grunt before he felt the demon within take over. Blood erupted in his mouth as he bit down, his hands coming up and gripping both sides of Zayn's wrist. Zayn was prepared for the pain now since it was the second time, but he couldn't help but give out a small grunt as he shifted so Niall was more comfortable. Zayn felt his energy leave his body each time Niall sucked, mouthfuls and mouthfuls of blood entering Niall's system. Niall pulled back, not wanting to cause Zayn anymore pain. He gasped as energy was returned to his body, a few trickles of blood dripping down his chin and cheeks. Niall's eyes went back to blue, his fangs sinking back into his gums as his thirst was quenched. 

Zayn drew back his wrist, cradling it to stop the blood flow. Niall breathed heavily, gulping down the last traces of blood in his mouth. Zayn looked Niall over. "You OK now?"

Niall's gaze snapped to Zayn, gulping. "Yes, but I didn't want to feed from you again." 

Zayn didn't know why, but he felt kind of insulted that Niall didn't want to feed from him. "Why? I'm trying to help you."

Niall nodded, "No, I just, don't want to.. hurt you." 

Zayn sighed. Niall thought he would hurt him? Zayn knew better then that, Niall would control himself when he fed from him. "I trust you, you controlled yourself both times that you fed from me." 

Niall sighed and ran a sleeve along his chin, making his face clean once again. "And don't think this is weird and all, but you taste... really, really good."

Zayn gave out a small laugh. Despite him being slightly weirded out, he guessed it was a type of compliment now. Vampire compliment that is. 

Zayn's eyes flickered over to the telly that showed a awaiting FIFA game. Zayn felt too tired now, him having to feed Niall. "Er, Niall, I think that I'm gonna go lay down now. I'm really tired." As if to empathizes how tired he was, a yawn followed shortly after. Niall's eyes softened. 

"Oh, yea. Here let me take you to my room." Niall stood up and helped Zayn up. He led Zayn up the stairs, Zayn using him as a lean on. They entered Niall's room a few seconds after. Niall brought Zayn to his bed, Zayn laying down. 

"Here let me get you some bandages." Niall replied as he raced out of the bedroom and came back with a white roll in hand. Niall kneeled next to the bed, wrapping Zayn's wrist delicately with the bandage. The bleeding had slowed down some already, but the bandage helped almost stop it completely. "Better?" 

Zayn nodded, looking at both of his wrists which were covered in the same bandages. "Thank you, Niall." 

Niall beamed putting the medical roll on the nightstand. "Be right back, gotta turn off the telly." 

Niall was gone in a flash, then back no more then 3 seconds later. 'Oh, yea. Vampire speed.' Zayn thought. Zayn scooted over, Niall joining Zayn under the covers. Niall felt the warmth of Zayn's body heat fill his arm that was close to him. Niall moaned in return, which caught Zayn off guard. 

"You ok?"

Niall opened his eyes, smiling in return. "Oh, uh, your just really warm. S-Sorry."

Zayn laughed, which made Niall fell all warm and fuzzy inside. The sound like music to his ears. "Are you cold?" 

Niall turned his head to look at Zayn, "Define it. I'm always cold now."

Zayn smirked, shaking his head slightly. "Come 'ere." Zayn grunted as he reached out and embraced Niall. Zayn's body warmth spread through Niall's body, causing a tingling feeling to spread down to Niall's toes. Zayn wrapped his arm around Niall's torso, almost in a spooning positon. 

"Good night Niall." 

Niall smiled and reached up, turning off the bedside table lamp.

"Goodnight."

*~*

Niall laid in bed still, staring at the cieling. Zayn had long gone been asleep, his arms still wrapped around Niall's torso. Niall didn't want to tell Zayn that he couldn't sleep, he didn't want to ruin the moment. I guess vampires didn't sleep, one of the things that actually was true in Twilight. But the whole sparkling thing was a lie, he wished that he could sparkle instead of burn in the sun. At least if you sparkle you could go into the sun, but no. He was cursed for the rest of his life to darkness, never to go in the sun again. 

Vampires lived forever right? He was going to go forever into enternity looking like an eighteen year old. He was going to outlive everybody, watch as his friends went of to collage, got married, had children, grand-children. Niall felt envy fill his chest. He was going to be eighteen, forever. He was going to watch as his friends died off. He was going to watch Zayn grow old. 

Niall felt panic fill his chest. 

Zayn was going to grow old. He was going to outlive Zayn. 

Niall felt sadness swell in his chest, tears burning the back of his eyes. Zayn said he would never leave him, he would always be there for him when he needed him. But Niall knew that later--maybe years and years from now, Zayn was going to leave.

Zayn was going to leave him, Niall was going to be alone. For eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing the last chapter, and yes, it's going to be the final one :)   
> So stay tuned! xxx


	3. {3}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn takes two leaps of faith, one for his own need--the other for Niall.

When Zayn awoke the next morning, the bed felt colder then it should have. Turning around so he laid on his back, he peered his eyes only to see an empty spot next to him in bed. Zayn looked around the room, only to see it empty of Niall's presence. His eyes landed on the clock on top of the nightstand. Gosh, it was early. Why was Niall out of bed? He was always a heavy sleeper, sleeping piratically everyday away. Zayn lazily got out of the bed, stretching his limbs, his joints popping some. Zayn's hair was wildly messed up, the only thing he was wearing was his boxers. After blinking a few times he strolled across the room, exiting out into the hallway. Looking back and forth there was still no sign of Niall, the hallway eerily empty. Maybe he was downstairs.

Zayn walked down the hallway, going down the stairs one at a time until he was in the hallway downstairs. The front door was shut tight and locked, a stream of light illuminating the hallway from the top of the window above the front door. Zayn walked down closer to the front door, turning right into the living room. Zayn felt relief wash over him as he saw Niall curled up on the sofa, blankets wrapped around his small frame.

"Oh, there you are Niall. I was wondering why you weren't in bed."

Niall turned around and looked sideways at Zayn, his eyes drooped some. His hair was stuck up at odd angles, a wave of tiredness washed over his eyes. Then Zayn noticed that he had tear stains running down his cheeks. Zayn's face fells as he rushed over to Niall's side, pulling the blond boy into an embrace that Niall took no attempt in pushing out of.

"Oh my gosh, Niall what happened? Where you crying?" The words rushed out of Zayn's mouth before he could stop them. Right as Zayn finished talking, Niall burst into tears. He leaned into Zayn his head pushing into Zayn's bare chest. It would have been awkward, but both boys didn't take notice in the fact that Zayn was only wearing his boxers. Niall on the other hand was also wearing boxers but instead of a bare torso he wore a plain black t-shirt.

Zayn rubbed soothing circles into Niall's back as Niall let out choked sobs, pulling the blanket up to his face to wipe away some of the tears. Niall's cheeks were flushed, eyes glassy. Zayn bit his lip, wondering how something so beautiful so, so innocent, could be such a blood thirsty creature of the night. Of course Zayn didn't think of Niall as a creature or vampire, he knew him as just, well, Niall. It was still the same old Niall that he grew up with, the same old Niall that he fell in love with.

"Niall, are you gonna tell me what happened? Are you hungry again, because I--"

"No!" Niall shouted out, cutting off Zayn's sentence. Zayn flinched back slightly, his hand that he used to rub at Niall's back stopped. Niall gulped and stared up at Zayn, their eyes locked together. Zayn's heart race quickened some. What was wrong with Niall?

Niall watched Zayn's eyes, the way they widened in the slight fear. Niall could smell it slightly coming off of Zayn. Oh great, he scared his lifelong best friend. 

"No, no I-I don't want to feed off of you again." Niall quietly said, pushing himself up in a sitting position next to Zayn. Zayn didn't move, his eyes still locked onto Niall.

"Are you crying because your hungry? Please let me help you if you are--"

"No, it's not because of that" Niall stated flatly, wiping the access tears from his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. Zayn looked at him, clearly confused.

"What about.. then?" Zayn asked slowly. Niall bit his lip, debating whether to tell Zayn or not. He could trust him right? They were friends... yea, friends. Just friends.. 

Niall gulped. "J-Just, everything. M-Me.." He started, "...you."

Zayn's face contorted into more confusion. "What a-about m-me?" He had to force himself to say the words, his voice wavering some at the thought of where this was going. Zayn felt the blood rush to his cheeks, causing his face to heat up. Oh god he was blushing. Blushing! 

Niall brought his hand up to his mouth, biting his nails like he always did when he was nervous. "J-Just that how you said you would always be there for m-me... but then I was thinking last night while you were sleeping, a-and..."

Niall felt the tears burn the back of his throat again. Once Zayn heard a quite sniff come out from the blond boy next to him, his hands sprung into action, rubbing small circles into his back. The thin cloth that separated their skin crinkling under his touch. "it's ok, Niall. You can tell me."

Niall didn't look up, instead keeping his head down low. "You know how you said that you would always be there for me? H-How you said that, you would always be there to protect me."

Zayn remembered perfectly. 'Yea, I do remember."

Niall still didn't look up. "I-I was thinking last night, about things that v-vampires were all about.. and so far all the myths I've tried are true. And I was thinking about how vampires could live forever.."

Zayn felt his gut twist. "And I'm not." Niall looked up, sadness clouding over his eyes. A fresh wave of tears pouring down his face. Zayn didn't even have to say it, they both knew what he was talking about. 'I'm human, I-I'm not gonna live forever."

Niall pulled the blanket higher towards himself, trying to will away his tears to go away. Zayn still had his hand on Niall's back, staying motionless instead of drawing circles. Zayn blinked a few times, willing the statement of fact that yes, Zayn was human, and yes, he was going to grow old and pass on. Niall was going to stay in the body of a 18 year old forever, forever.

Niall was silent but Zayn knew he was crying, he knew the gravity of this situation that they both were in. Just because of something that happened to Niall, it affected the both of them. Affected everyone, Niall, Zayn, Niall's parents. Everyone. 

"Niall" Zayn called out, his voice a whisper. Niall looked up slowly, his eyes red with tears. They locked eyes, blue gazing into hazel, hazel gazing into blue. "If I'm human, we mind as well make the most of it."

And before neither of them knew what they were doing, Zayn leaned in and connected both of their lips. Niall gasped as Zayn's lips touched his, both of their eyes fluttering shut. Before Niall could process it, he leaned into the kiss, turning his head slightly. Zayn brought his hands up, cupping both of Niall's cheeks, using both of his thumbs to rub right below Niall's closed eyes. Niall was colder then Zayn expected, his lips that he imagined would be full of warmth were frozen, his lips still smooth as he expected. The sudden urge to breath overcame Zayn, him pulling away and taking a deep breath. Niall pulled back some, his eyes opening wide, the blue irises filled with innocence. Zayn's hands were still attached to Niall's face, Niall's hand coming up and gripping Zayn's left wrist, rubbing circles on the bandage from Niall's bite wound.

Zayn still had his eyes closed, them springing open when Niall started to caress his wrist. "Y-Your not shocked?" Zayn found himself saying, slowly lowering his hands from Niall's flawless face. Niall gave a small smile, it being forced by the overcome of joy that yes, Zayn felt the same way he did, and yes, he was not shocked, and yes... Zayn had feelings for him.

Niall gave a huge smile showing his pearly white teeth, a small laugh escaping from it. The tears that he was shedding were long gone now. Zayn's eyes lit up as Niall gave out a laugh, Niall pulling Zayn into a hug. Zayn grunted at Niall's inhuman strength, his head buried between Niall's neck and shoulder.

"I'll take that as a no", Zayn laughed, his voice muffled by Niall's shirt. Niall nodded, his hair tickling Zayn's chin. Zayn laughed, which was cut off by a gasp as soon as he felt his lungs start to compress together. "Er, Nialler, your crushing m-me."

Niall sprung away in the blink of an eye, leaving Zayn gasping for breath. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Zayn gave a side smile to Niall, "It's OK." Zayn flashed a smile, which Niall returned. Then Zayn noticed that he was still in his boxers, chest bare.

"Er, uh, I'm gonna get a shirt on--s-sorry, this is embarrassing." The words tumbled out of Zayn's mouth, him pushing Niall's arms away and standing up. Niall frowned.

"Oh, OK. Come back downstairs once your done?"

Zayn nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Sure, yea." Then Zayn turned, disappearing through the archway leading to the hallway. But Niall couldn't help but actually think that Zayn looked good without a shirt on.

*~*

It was now past sunset, both Zayn and Niall sitting in the living room playing FIFA. They had been going at it for the whole day, some wrappers from Zayn's snacking laid on the coffee table in front of them. They were at a tie game, showing the scores of 6-6. Zayn was on the verge of winning, his midfielder just about to score for the win. That was until the whole house was plunged into blackness.

Zayn couldn't help but jump at the sudden force, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He gasped as he felt a cold hand grip his arm.

"Whoa, easier there Nialler." Zayn warned, the hand slightly loosening. "God, did the power go out?"

Zayn heard Niall sigh from the darkness, "Yea, I guess nobody paid for the electric bill."

Zayn set the xbox controller down. Right, Niall's parents abandoned him, which means they abandoned the house as well. God, Zayn still couldn't believe they had done that. Just leave Niall there to fend for himself, all he had left was Zayn. And both boys knew that Zayn wasn't going to stick around forever.

"Do you have any candles? I can't see a thing." Zayn explained into the darkness, feeling the seat next to him dip as Niall scooted closer to him.

'Uh, yea I think so, lemme check. I can see sort of in the dark now." Niall explained, the couch undipping next to him as he heard Niall walk into the kitchen. A few seconds later, a beam of light erupted, splitting the darkness into two. Niall came around the corner, shining the flashlight onto Zayn's face. Zayn flinched back, covering his eyes with his right hand. Zayn protested, which caused Niall to let out a small laugh.

"Hey it's not funny, your more sensitive to light then I am." Zayn explained. Niall lowered the flashlight to the ground, causing the light to bounce off the wood flooring and around the room.

"Oh shut up" Niall laughed. Zayn huffed. "So, my power went out. Guess that actually means my parents aren't coming back." Niall continued, his mouth turning into a frown, shoulders slumped. Zayn felt his heart drop. This did mean his parents weren't coming back. 

Zayn stood up and walked over to Niall, Niall looking up slightly. Then a brilliant idea popped into his head, a brilliant stupid one. "Live with me."

Niall's head snapped up, brow furrowing. "What?"

Zayn felt his heart start to hammer. "Live with me. You can't stay here forever, people are going to come. Their going to take the house away once they find no one living here. If they come, they can't find you, who knows what would happen."

Niall's lips parted, as if he was trying to say something but he couldn't find the words to process. "H-How can I live with you, what about your mum, your sisters? What i-if I-I.."

Zayn felt his gut twist. His family. He can't believe he didn't think about them. What about when Niall gets hungry? How was he going to hide him under the same roof?

"And, I can't go to school anymore either" Niall whispered, his head lowering towards the ground. "I can't go in the sunlight, plus it would cause suspicion if I was walking around town while my parents hit the road."

"You can hide in my room, you can hide your stuff somewhere. I can cover the windows. My mum never comes in there, actually no one does so you'll be fine." Zayn explained, reaching out and putting his hands on Niall's shoulders. NIall looked back up. They locked eyes, both becoming silent and motionless.

"Y-You do that for me?" Niall whispered.

"I do anything for you.." Zayn paused, his mouth opened slightly. "Because I think I love you."

Niall froze, his eyes wide. Zayn loved him. Zayn actually loved him. 

Zayn couldn't believe he actually admitted his feelings for Niall. Actually saying he loved him. They both knew that they had some feelings for each other, but Zayn just said he loved him.

Niall reached up, his cold hands enter twining with Zayn's hair. With one final look, Niall pulled Zayn's head down, connecting their lips together. Zayn whimpered slightly, but soon relaxed into the embrace. Zayn tilted his head slightly, their lips morphing together in perfect unison. Zayn's hands shot to Niall's waist, pulling him closer so their hips were flushed against one another. Zayn's tongue poked at Niall's bottom lip, Niall obliging without hesitation. Zayn's tongue caressed the inside of Niall's mouth, him getting the faint taste of copper which he knew as the aftertaste of Zayn's blood from the previous night.

Then Zayn pulled away, him taking in a deep breath. He almost forgot that he had to breath. Niall on the otherhand wasn't breathless, him having no need to breath at all. Niall's hands dropped to Zayn's shoulders, them squeezing lightly. "I-I love you too."

Zayn couldn't help but smile back. His hands coming up to Niall's cheeks and giving him a quick peck. "Does this mean that you'll live with me? Well in secret?"

Niall beamed. "Yes."

OK I lied. There's gonna be like 2 or 3 more chapters. I came up with a different way for this story to go and I want to write it that way:) Could you guys please comment and vote? Much appreciated:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I lied. There's gonna be like 2 or 3 more chapters. I came up with a different way for this story to go and I want to write it that way:) Could you guys please comment and vote? Much appreciated:)


	4. {4}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn takes drastict measures to save Niall.

Niall stood in the doorway to his room, his hand clutching a leather bag that he had found in the closet. His parents had pretty much grabbed everything that was specifically theirs, valuables, clothes, some electronics, everything. Niall still couldn't believe that his parents had left him, even after he came home begging and pleading to them to help him. Him bloody and broken as he pleaded, the strange feeling inside of him that indicated that something wasn't right. He didn't remember much about how he got turned into a vampire. The memories only faint gray marks in his mind, even after how life changing it was. Did his parents tell Greg? He was off at uni, him hopefully now knowing about Niall. Maybe he would call him later and beg him to stay with him, that his parents were wrong. That he was still the same Niall, just, different.

Now here he was, standing at a near empty room that he had occupied since the day he was born. In the house that he grew up in. He had packed most of the things that mattered the most, clothes, trophies, pictures, his xbox, all the main stuff. He looked into the now almost bare room, a depressing feeling in his gut at leaving this place behind. Soon all his furniture would be gone, taken away once somebody came and noticed that the 'Horans' had abandoned the place.

Footsteps sounded behind Niall, a gentle hand placed on his shoulder. Niall glanced sideways up at Zayn, who's mouth was drawn in a straight line. "We should get to the car. I'll just tell my mum that you got sick and your parents wanted me to leave."

Niall nodded. That was a good enough excuse. For now. "OK."

Zayn nodded once, his hand leaving Niall's shoulder. The sound of his footsteps echoing down the hallway and stairs. The burning sensation burned behind his eyelids. He coughed, trying to hold back the urge to cry. He wouldn't cry, he was stronger then this. He was... a vampire. 

Niall closed his eyes, water collecting on his eyelashes. Then before he could open them again, he gripped the doorknob and closed the door with a *bang*, cutting off his old human life behind.

*~*

"OK, so I'm gonna pull into the back driveway and go inside. Once I clear everything with my mum and get to my room I'll give you the signal OK?" Zayn explained as he leaned closer to the steering wheel so he could steer his car into the dirt driveway next to his house. Niall sat in the passenger seat, his gaze outside the window. His hood was over his hair, his sleeves pulled down so they went past his palms, only showing his thin fingers. Niall only grunted in response, his eyes locked on the darkness outside.

Zayn pulled into the small lot behind his old two story house, cutting the engine which resulted in the front lights to go off, enveloping everything in darkness. It was close to 10 at night, all the neighboring houses quiet and still.

"OK, so keep you stuff in the car. When I give you the signal you can throw some bags up to me to catch and then you can climb up, sound good?"

Niall turned to face Zayn, his arm still propped up on the window. "Yea," he responded. "Got it."

*~*

"Zayn? What are you doing back?"

Zayn closed the door behind him, looking up to see his mum on the opposite side of the hallway. All the lights where off except for a lamp in the living room, casting a warm glow across the room.

"Uh, Niall got sick. So I left."

Zayn's mum's face suddenly looked worried. "Oh dear, is he OK? Do I need to bring him something?"

Of course, Zayn's mum was always like this. When someone was sick she turned into a over-attending mother. "No Mum, he's fine. Just a migraine."

"Oh that's a thing that'll pass. He'll be better once he gets some sleep."

Zayn gave a reassuring smile back. "Well, I'm pretty tired myself so I'm just gonna go back to bed."

"OK sweetheart, goodnight. If you need anything just tell me."

Zayn nodded, turned and started walking up the stairs. At first he started with a slow walk, then quickly he picked up speed, his bag around his shoulder swinging. Quickly he made his way down the hallway to his bedroom, opening the door and then shutting it behind him. Using one hand he threw his bag on the floor, the other locking and bolting his door shut. He knew he had to be quiet about sneaking Niall into his room, his mother was downstairs and sisters were sleeping across the hall.

Silently he walked across his room, pulling his blinds all the way till they hit the top of the window seal. Peeking out he saw Niall still sitting in his car. His car was parked right below his window so it should be easy for him to get Niall's attention. Zayn grunted as he lifted his window all the way up, the cold night air hitting his face and entering his room. Niall's head shot up as he heard the window open. Zayn sat on his window seal, half of his body leaning out the window. Niall got out of the car and opened the backseat door, pulling a duffel bag and a few small bags out.

"Here toss some up to me, I can catch them." Zayn yelled, but quiet enough to where it was a slight whisper. Niall looked back up at him, his hood still on his head. Niall's eyes scanned over the side of Zayn's house, then the tree that lead up to his window. Zayn grunted out of impatience. "Niall! Just toss me them?"

But Niall had another idea. After strapping the bags on his back and arms he jumped. Full on jumped. Next thing Zayn knew, Niall was perched on his window seal, him throwing the bags on the floor inside his room. Zayn's eyes were wide as he looked at Niall. Niall looked back at Zayn from under his hood, a smile sprawling on his face.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm a vampire remember, I guess that's just one more thing I can do."

Zayn smiled and laughed. "Of course, of course."

Niall shook his head and laughed. Then ducked his head, stepping into Zayn's bedroom. Zayn followed in after, shutting the window tight and locking it with a click. He then lowered the blinds and pulled his curtains together, blocking the outside view. Turning around he saw Niall picking his bags up and holding them with his hands and forearms.

"Where should I put these?" He asked, him gulping quite visibly afterwards. Zayn looked around, seeing all the dirty clothes strewn everywhere. Geez, he really had to clean this place up. If Niall was going to live here now, even more specific in his room, he had to make sure everything was clean.

"Uh, here, you have to hide them somewhere just in case if my mum comes in here. Normally she dosen't but if she does you'll probably know and hide. We should keep your stuff hidden just in case."

Niall nodded, shifting his weight to even out the mass of the bags on his arms. "So where at? Maybe your closet?"

Zayn nodded, walking over to his closet. Before he opened the white double doors leading to his closet, he kicked some stray clothes on the floor out of the way. Pulling the doors apart, he reached into the medium sized place, pulling the string that turned on the light. It illuminated the fairly cluttered space, afterwards Zayn turned around to face Niall.

"Alright, here just put--whoa Ni are you OK?" Zayn asked as he saw Niall who was standing behind him. Niall looked paler then a sheet, his shoulders slumped.

"Yea, I'm a-alright-t." Niall stuttered, him gulping again afterwards. Soon a cough followed, which then turned into a louder cough. Niall dropped his bags, which hit the ground with a thump. His hands shot to his throat, him looking up at Zayn, his pale eyes wide with fear.

Zayn's heart stopped, him reaching out to grip onto Niall who was still clutching at his throat, clawing at it, as if something was lodged in it. Zayn pulled Niall into his chest, pulling the blond boy's head against his heart. "W-Whats happening!?" Niall whimpered out, his voice cracked and dry sounding.

Zayn had thought that maybe Niall was hungry again, but that was until he felt a cold wetness settle against his shirt, the smell of copper filling his nose. Zayn quickly pulled back, his hands on Niall's shoulders. His mouth gaped as he saw the blood start to drip from Niall's scalp, a trail going down the left side of his face. Soon some starting to come out of his nose, then out of his ears, mouth, eyes. Blood started to come out everywhere!

Niall gave out a cry before he went slack in Zayn's arms. He fell to the ground, his hands grabbing at his throat still. Blood started to trail down his arms, soaking into his hoodie and pants. Blood was everywhere. Everywhere. 

Zayn stared in horror as Niall desperately cried out, his body starting to shake as if he was going into a seizure. Zayn dropped to his knees beside Niall, the blond boy now shaking violently. "Niall! Niall, whats going on, please I don't know what to do!?"

Zayn tried to pin Niall so he would stop shaking but he wouldn't stop. His face was almost covered in blood completely.

What was going on? What was happening! Zayn tried to scan his memory of what was the possibility. Niall always feeds at midnight, but he never had blood actually coming out every known crevice in his body. Niall continued to spasm and cry out. Zayn prayed that he wasn't loud enough to were his mother and sister's heard him. That would cause a lot of explaining. Especially since Niall was going to stay--

Zayn stopped dead. His whole body went frozen as the brilliant thought bloomed in his mind.

"Niall," Zayn said calmly. "Niall you can come in. Your invited in!"

And with those words Niall gave out a gasp of relief, his body falling still on the ground.

*~*

Zayn laid on his bed, the blue sheets pulled up to his mid-torso. He stared blankly up at the ceiling, hands still by his sides. "Are you sure your OK?" Zayn whispered into the darkness.

Someone shifted beside him on the bed, a cold arm flushed against a warm one. "Yea." Niall whispered back. They hadn't talked since the accident that occurred an hour ago. Niall was shaken after the encounter. it had also shaken Zayn as well, giving them both a pretty good scare. How where they supposed to know that the myth of vampires being invited into people houses was real? Who knew what else was real about Niall now.

Zayn had observed that Niall was paler, of course having fangs, him not being able to be in sunlight, and having the ability to jump really high and run really fast. He completely forgot about the whole vampires and inviting inside thing. He had to take note about that.

Niall had of course taken a shower to wash himself off, the Irishman next to him now having wet hair that was sticking to the pillow they shared, creating a damp spot in the cloth. Niall's bloody clothes were buried deep in one of his bags, which were stowed away in the back of Zayn's closet.

"How do you feel, is what I mean."

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yea."

Zayn gulped shallowly. Both of the boys had their backs to the bed, staring up at the ceiling, Zayn's left arm flushed against Niall's right arm--still. Minutes passed in silence, just the two of them staring at the ceiling.

"Zayn?"

"Yea?"

Niall paused, shifting slightly. His arm still touching Zayn's. "Can I ask you something, it.."

Zayn turned his head to the side, his ear going against his pillow. "What?"

Niall still stared at the ceiling, non-blinking. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

Zayn felt his cheeks heat up. "Yes." he responded simply. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

Zayn saw Niall's eyes widened, and for a split-second Zayn actually thought he was rethinking it. Zayn felt his heart start to drop before Niall spoke.

"Yea."

Zayn heartbeat started to hammer, to the point where he could hear it in his ears. Niall could probably hear it too. 

"OK." Zayn responded, turning his head back towards the ceiling, his mouth breaking out into a grin.

"What does this make... you know, us?" Niall whispered, him shrinking down slightly, making himself seem even smaller then before.

"What do you want it to m-mean?"

A coldness pressed on the inside of Zayn's hand causing him to flinch slightly.

"Relax it's just me." Niall whispered, curling his hand around Zayn's. Niall squeezed gently, the coldness of his skin causing Zayn's body temperature in his hand to go down. Zayn turned his head to the left, coming face to face with Niall. Zayn gently squeezed Niall's hand back, causing a shy smile to form on Niall's pale lips. His pale, kissable, lips...

Next thing Zayn knew he was leaning in, Niall doing the same, until their lips both collided together. Both sets of lips morphed perfectly together, causing the raven-haired boy to slightly get up on his elbows till he hovered over the smaller boy. Their hands and lips still connected. The blond boy let out a small whimper as the other boy straddled him to the bed, grabbing his other free hand so both of their hands were linked together, Zayn pinning both of their hands up above Niall's head. Niall turned his head slightly to try to get a better position, but instead Zayn pulled away. Niall leaned his head to the right gazing up at Zayn who was staring back down at him with lust filled eyes, but then the older boy tore his gaze away moving his face to the spot where Niall's shoulder and neck were.

Niall let out a gasp as soon as he felt Zayn start to nibble at his collarbones, causing Niall's back to arch, his hands flexing against Zayn's from above his head. Niall closed his eyes as he let out a moan, which surprised him at how loud it was. Zayn pulled back and looked at Niall. "You have to be quiet, sisters across the hall remember?"

Niall looked up at Zayn, meeting brown eyes filled with lust. Zayn smirked and returned to nipping and biting at Niall's collarbone. Zayn's right hand gave one final squeeze before he let go of Niall's hand. Slowly he started to trail his hand down Niall's side, getting closer to his neither regions. Niall froze, his hand shooting down to grip at Zayn's wrist. Zayn pulled back, his mouth opened. Niall looked back up at him, his hand having a strong grip on Zayn's wrist. Suddenly it dawned on Zayn.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Zayn whispered. Niall let go of Zayn's wrist, causing the boy above him to slide off of him, sitting up on the bed to his right. Zayn ran a hand through is hair, still trying to process on what he was just about to pressure Niall into doing. Niall on the other hand, still laid flat against the bed, his hand slowly coming to where Zayn had been biting him at. Niall found that nothing was there, his vampire abilities having already healed whatever trace was there before.

"I-I', sorry, I didn't want to pressure you. Just.. I forgot, I'm--I'm sorry." Zayn pleaded, his head in his hands.

Niall looked over at him, his mouth slightly agape. He was slightly relieved that Zayn remembered he was a virgin, Niall didn't think he would have the guts to verbally tell Zayn to stop. It was pure instinct at grabbing the elder boys wrist. Niall knew that Zayn wasn't a virgin, him having a girlfriend a year ago who ended up dumping him right after they had sex. Zayn was devastated because he thought she was 'the one', but turns out she was on a dare to try and take Zayn's virginity.

"I-It's ok." Niall peeped out. Zayn looked sideways at him, his hands still up and near his face.

"No, it's my fault. I.. I shouldn't have even done what I did.. force myself on you like that." Zayn put his head back in his hands.

Niall sat up on his elbows. "No, Zayn, you didn't force yourself on me..."

Zayn's head snapped towards him, his eyes soft, all traces of lust from a few short seconds ago gone as if it never existed. "What?"

"I.. er, I might of liked it.." Niall whispered breaking eye contact with Zayn to stare at his lap. Zayn was still looking at Niall, a flood of relief coursing through him. Niall wasn't lying, he did like the kissing... he just didn't want to go the whole way yet. He loved Zayn, but he had too much going on and he didn't want sex to be another problem.

"So just.. the kissing I take it? Not... yea." Zayn asked shyly. Niall looked back up at him, nodding slowly.

Zayn sighed, rubbing his eyes one final time. "Um, yea. We should get to bed, or..er, I should get to bed.." Zayn explained awkwardly. He laid down, his back to Niall as he pulled the covers up and around him. Niall laid back and stared at the ceiling, his insides twisting. A few minutes passed before Niall turned on his side and snuggled up to Zayn's back, almost in a spooning position except Niall's legs where folded up near his chest and against the human sleeping next to him.

'Goodnight Zayn. Love you." Niall whispered.

"Love you too." Zayn whispered back, his voice muffled by the covers up and around his chin. But to Niall it sounded as clear as day.

Niall closed his eyes, the images of Zayn hovering over him, kissing him, biting him. Niall's eyes snapped open at the thought of biting. And to Niall's surprise, it was the first night when he wasn't hungry. At all.

Shutting his eyes, Niall pressed his ear to Zayn's chest, the sound of Zayn's calm heartbeat soothing Niall's worries away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it's so fluffy :3 but anywhoo comment and vote please:) -M


	5. {5}

It was now almost a week since Niall had started to live in secret, and none of Zayn's family members had suspected a thing. The two boys had developed a routine to keep things on the down low.

First Zayn would wake up and go to school, leaving Niall in the darkness of his room, only to return afterwards to see Niall always either on his laptop or watching TV. Luckily Zayn's parents worked during the day, and his sisters went to school so Niall didn't have to worry about the volume on his music or the telly. After school Zayn would always eat something, then would socialize with Niall and finish his homework upstairs in his bedroom. On some nights when Niall was hungry, Zayn would let him feed off of him. In only a matter of a week Niall had fed from him once, him having fed on Tuesday night. It was now the last day before the weekend, and Zayn knew that Niall would most likely be hungry.

Since that Sunday night when Zayn and Niall had kissed, they both had gone on like it never happened. Zayn didn't try anything else, except for saying a few 'love you's' before he left for school, but he never tried anything like kissing and grabbing certain body parts.

Everything at home was fine, but at school was a different story. Zayn had started to hear whispers from everyone about how the 'Horans' had packed everything up and ditched town. Of course Zayn knew that sooner or later people where going to notice and start talking, but he didn't expect it to be now. They've been barely gone for a week and a half. Of course some people had talked to Zayn asking if he knew why Niall left town. Everyone in the school always saw Niall and Zayn together so it wasn't a surprise if Zayn was asked a few questions about why the Horans had left. Zayn pretended to be surprised at their departure, shocked at why Niall didn't 'tell' him why he was leaving.

But what did surprise him was on the Friday before the weekend he was called into the school office.

So here he was, sitting in a empty room that one of the office workers told him to wait in. Zayn sat in a chair, his back-pack at his feet leaning against the small sofa chair he was in. Tapping his fingertips on his legs he looked around the room. A desk sat in front of him, a few items on top of it as well as a empty chair on the other side. Two other empty sofa chairs sat on either side of him, facing the desk as well. Potted plants were placed here and there, but it wasn't decorated enough to where you would think it was someones office.

Zayn was tore away from his thoughts as he heard the sound of the door opening behind him. On instinct he turned around seeing two men in suits come in, the office worker that told Zayn to wait in the same room closing the door behind them.

"Hello, Mr. Malik. Sorry we had to disturb you from your classes, but it was extremely important matters that are on our hands." replied one of the men in suits. They both walked in front of Zayn and stood on the other side of the desk, their posture straight as a stick. Zayn's eyes couldn't help but glimpse down at the two badges that rested above their hearts, Bradford Police engraved on the bottom of a weird symbol he couldn't make out. 

"Um, yea but I don't know why I'm here actually." Zayn asked, shifting his seat slightly. He lied, he knew exactly why he was here, why they where here. They were here because of Niall.

"First let us allow to introduce ourselves. I'm Officer Styles and this is my partner Officer Tomlinson. We just wanted to ask a few questions regarding your friend Niall Horan?"

Zayn felt my heart stop, his palms starting to become sweaty. He couldn't help that he was nervous, but he needed to remain controlled. He need to act like he didn't know anything, Zayn couldn't risk them finding out about Niall.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sure, I heard about what happened." Zayn lied, rubbing his sweaty hands on his pant legs. Officer Styles mouth drew in a straight line as he took out a notepad and pen, opening it as if ready to take notes. Officer Tomlinson stood behind him, watching Zayn intently.

'When was the last time you saw Niall? Spoke to him?"

Zayn's mind ran trying to find a good enough reason. Niall was absent all last week, so of course it was at least the Friday on the week before that. "Two weeks ago today I think."

Officer Styles wrote that down on the notepad. "So he was absent all last week and this week, correct?"

Zayn nodded.

"And you hadn't seen nor talked to him during these two weeks?"

Zayn nodded again. "Yes."

Officer Styles shifted in his seat. "Did you notice any strange behavior before hand? Such as not doing homework or seeming like something was on his mind?"

Zayn stopped and pretended to think. Despite his friend turning into a vampire, nothing else was out of the strange behavior category. "No, he seemed fine. I thought he was sick or something for the whole week."

Officer Styles scribbled on his notepad.

"What about his parents?"

"I haven't seen them in a while. So no, I didn't notice anything."

Officer Styles looked at Zayn, finishing scribbling something on his notepad. Officer Tomlinson stood behind him, watching Zayn with a stern gaze which made Zayn feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Thank you. That is all that we needed."

*~*

"Wait so there was cops at the school?" Niall asked, his eyes wide and fingers running through his hair. Zayn sat at his desk, watching Niall as he paced the room. "Oh this is bad, this is really bad."

"Relax Niall, I told them I haven't seen you in two weeks. Everything should be fine. I just had to play dumb, don't worry they won't find you."

Niall stopped pacing and stood in place, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. Zayn looked him over, noticing how worried he actually was. Zayn also took notice that Niall actually didn't look that good either, his skin almost grey, eyes sunken in with dark bags under them.

Zayn stood up and walked over to Niall, wrapping his arms hesitantly around him. Niall turned his head to look up at Zayn, his eyes almost a silver color instead of an ocean blue.

"Stop worrying," Zayn hushed pulling Niall into an embrace. "Also you look hungry, are you hungry?"

Niall closed his eyes and leaned back into Zayn's touch. "No, I'm not." Niall replied.

Zayn turned Niall around so he was facing him. "Niall I know your lying, you're white as a sheet and you look terrible."

Niall sighed, his eyes half-lidded as if he was tired. Zayn knew something was up, Niall could never get tired. He had told Zayn that since becoming a vampire he hadn't been able to go to sleep, so why in the world would Niall look tired now?

Zayn unwrapped his arms from around Niall, pushing his left sleeve up to expose the white bandage wrapped around his wrists. Tearing the bandage off it showed two separate mouth indentations, one half-way healed from feeding Niall when he first found him in the bloody bathroom. The other was fresher, showing dried blood still from Niall's feeding from that Tuesday prior three days ago. On Zayn's other wrist was only one indention bite mark, from when Zayn had to force feed Niall when he was practically dying in his living room a week ago.

"Here." Zayn replied, walking around so he was behind Niall. Niall didn't hesitate, feeling his fangs lengthen as Zayn put his wrist in front of Niall's mouth. Niall moved forward and bite into Zayn's wrist, moaning as blood erupted into his mouth. Niall's hands came up to grip at Zayn's arm bringing it closer to him. Zayn grunted, trying to support Niall's weight as he leaned back into him. After ten seconds, Niall pulled away, looking 20x better then before.

Zayn sighed and covered the bandage around his wrist again. "There, you good?"

Niall's eyes were still closed, him finishing gulping down what was left in his mouth. Niall brought his sleeve up, wiping the excess blood away from his chin, turning away so Zayn couldn't see his face.

Zayn frowned when Niall turned away from him. "Are you alright? Why are you turning away?"

Niall blinked a few times, his arm still covering his mouth. Zayn finished pulling his sleeve down, walking around so he was standing in front of Niall. "Hey, you okay? Niall, whats wrong?"

Niall looked slightly up, his hand still covering his mouth. Zayn's brow furrowed in confusion.

"They won't go a-away." Niall said, his voice muffled by his hand. Zayn relaxed, his hands settling on Niall's wrists. Niall's eyes widened as Zayn tried to pull his wrists away. Niall held his hand firm, trying to shake Zayn off. "N-No, I don't want you to see them."

Zayn sighed, his eyes softening. Niall stared into Zayn's hazel eyes, his hands firmly planted on his mouth. Both boys stared at each other quietly, not moving a single inch. Slowly Zayn brought his hands up, gripping loosely at Niall's wrist. Niall breathed in sharply, feeling Zayn's warm skin make contact with his. Slowly Zayn pulled down, this time pulling Niall's hands down to his chest.

Zayn kept a straight face, Niall staring up in worry, his mouth slightly agape. Two canines pointed below Niall's top lip, looking sharp and deadly. Niall relaxed some as he saw Zayn stay still, staying calm even.

"Their beautiful."

Niall gulped, his gaze flicking towards the ground. Zayn unconnected their hands, putting his fingers below Niall's chin, pulling his face up. They were inches away, Zayn's breathing the only sound in the room. "Do they hurt at all?"

Niall blinked and leaned into Zayn's touch. "Not right now, sometimes they do though." he whispered.

Zayn gulped and leaned closer to Niall, whose teeth had unchanged from canines. Niall's eyes trailed from Zayn's lips to his eyes. A split-second passed before Zayn connected their lips, pulling Niall closer to him. Niall closed his eyes, moving his lips in sync to Zayn's his hands coming up to ruffle through his hair. Zayn's hands trailed down to Niall's waist, gripping softly to keep him in place. Zayn's tongue ran on Niall's bottom lip, causing Niall to gasp. Zayn saw the opportunity, pulling Niall closer to him and running his tongue inside Niall's mouth. Niall gasped as Zayn's tongue ran over his canines, slowly caressing them. Niall couldn't help but whimper, having the new sensation of a warm tongue running over his pointed teeth. Zayn tasted the faintness of copper from his own blood, running his tongue over the other pointed canine.

After a few seconds, Zayn pulled away, looking into Niall's now icy blue eyes. Niall closed his mouth, gulping. Slowly he pushed himself away from Zayn, rubbing at his upper lip as his teeth slowly sank back into his gums. Zayn looked Niall over, watching as the blond opened his mouth showing that his canines had disappeared.

"T-Thanks." Niall stuttered, his voice barely a whisper. Zayn gave a faint smile, pulling Niall into an embrace.

"I'm sorry. I just had to try that one once." Zayn replied into Niall's hair. Niall wrapped his arms loosely around Zayn's waist, the tip of his mouth forming up into a smirk. Then the sound of Zayn's mother filled the room, muffled by the many walls separating Zayn's room from the kitchen.

"Looks like it's time for me to eat now.' Zayn exclaimed, pecking Niall on the lips. "Stay up here, I'll be back."

Niall could only nod, him being at a loss for words. Zayn smiled and let go of Niall, walking out of his room and closing the door tightly behind him, leaving Niall alone in the bedroom.

*~*

It was now almost midnight, and Zayn was sound asleep on his bed. He was laying on his back, the moonlight shining down on his chest through his partially opened window, the only article of clothing he wore was his boxers. Niall admired him, watching as his chest rose and fell. The Irishman knew that it was probably weird for him to be watching Zayn sleep, but he didn't know what else to do during the night. He couldn't watch the telly or play xbox, it would cause to much noise and light and most likely wake Zayn. And Niall didn't want to have that.

Niall walked silently across the room, about to climb into the warm caccon that Zayn had on his bed--until something flashed outside. Niall stopped, his head quickly turning towards the window. The sound of leaves rustling filled Niall's ears, the only sound being emmited from outside.

Then a rustle and a shifting erupted in Niall's ears. Niall stopped dead, his eyes wide and ears perked, the inner hunter within him awakening. Quietly Niall walked towards the window, keeping low so he wouldn't be seen, but he could still view outside it. Niall crouched down, his hands resting on the cool window sill. Peering outside he saw the moon shining almost fully, a few dark clouds coming from the east. Niall's gut feeling told him that those clouds in the distance would bring rain, most likely with in the next couple of hours. Looking down Niall could see Zayn's car parked in the same spot below the second-story window, the giant tree that stood directly beside the house's leaves rustling with every silent wind current that tugged against it. But that wasn't the only thing that he could see, something else was there.

Niall watched silently as a dark figure stood beside the old shed next to Zayn's car. Niall's eyes widend as he saw it move slighty, holding something small and round in it's hand. It didn't take a genius for someone to see that it was the source of the flashing that occured moments ago, revealing that whatever the figure was holding was surely metal. Niall squinted, trying to will his super senses to focus on the dark figure. But nothing worked, the figure was too close to the shed, using it as protection from seeing it's identity. The figure looked down, as if it was trying to desipher something. Then it's head snapped up, looking directly at Zayn's window.

Niall didn't move, instead staying in place and looking directly at the figure. To his surprise he wasn't afraid, probably one of his vampire instincts now. The figure made contact with Niall, whom even though was just a dark shady blur he could tell that the figure was shooting dagers at him.

Then as quick as it came, it was gone. Leaving a puzzled Niall and sleeping Zayn behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shady figure, shady figure. but anywhoo, decided to put louis and harry in this, thought it would be cool to put them as the cops:)


	6. {6}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things take a turn for the unexpected.

Zayn reached up, his eyes blinded by a extremely bright light above his head. His head was pounding, throat dry and cracked, in desperate need of a glass of water. He tried to sit up to get a look around him, only to feel a burning sensation rip through his body. He cried out, tears spilling down his face. He fell back against the bed, a loud banging noise erupting in the room he was in.

"Zayn!? Zayn can you hear me?" he heard an Irish voice erupt from somewhere above him. Niall. Zayn cried out as another surge of pain went through him, him doubling over, his stomach becoming queasy and the taste of something vile in his mouth. Zayn felt hand's touch his arms, cradling him. He soon found out it was Niall, him making shushing noises to try and calm him down. Despite the burning pain he was in, he couldn't help but notice that the familiar coldness of Niall's skin was no longer there, instead replaced with what felt like normal temperature. Zayn opened his eyes, only to meet with a blurry Niall, the boy above him's blue eyes wide with fear and despair.

"W-What's going on? E-Everything h-hurts." Zayn cried out, pushing more against Niall. Niall gripped him tightly, his mouth drawing in a straight line.

"I know Zayn, it hurts at first. Don't worry, everything is gonna get better, I promise."

Fear flooded Zayn, his eyes opening wide. What did he mean hurts at first? The thought processed in Zayn's mind, only to dawn on him a few short seconds later. Zayn noticed the change in Niall's body temperature, or the way that Niall's strong grip wasn't hurting or even bruising his skin. Did Niall... no.

"N-Niall, what-t did you d-do!" Zayn practically yelled, his hands clutching around Niall's elbows, causing the blond to let out a squeak in pain. Zayn's head shot up, him looking Niall directly in the eye. "Answer me!" 

Niall's eyes went wide, him immediately getting frightened at the way that Zayn had yelled at him. Zayn's eyes were blazing, his hazel eyes burning with fire. Then Niall watched at how the hazel suddenly vanished, only to be replaced by black covering the white's and iris of Zayn's beautiful eyes. A small dull set of fangs appearing below Zayn's top lip. Zayn quickly closed his eyes, his face scrunching up in pain as his fangs fully lengthened, his fingernails digging into the skin of Niall's forearm. Zayn looked up at Niall, his tongue running over his new canines.

"Niall I don't w-want to be like this! I-I don't want to be a v-vampire!" 

Niall looked down at Zayn, his ocean eyes sad but somewhere deep inside, happiness. Niall couldn't help but feel overjoyed that Zayn was going to be like him. He wasn't going to be alone. Zayn was never going to leave him. He was going to stay with him. Forever.

"I'm sorry, I just coudn't have you leave me." Niall exclaimed, leaning his head down toward Zayn so their foreheads touched together. Zayn's eyes kept flashing back and forth between black and their regular hazel, his body fighting and trying to comprehend what was happening. Zayn started to shake slightly, Niall gripping him tighter and embracing him.

"Just open your eyes Zayn. Just open your eyes."

*~*

Zayn's eyes snapped open, his body coated in sweat as he gasped for breath like a fish out of water. Niall was on his knees on top of the bed beside Zayn, his hands splayed on Zayn's chest. Zayn re-acted before he could think, him pushing Niall away from him and scooting till he fell off the bed. His head smacked against the floorboards, but he quickly sat up and scooted away as far away from Niall as possible.

Niall stayed in the same position from when Zayn had pushed him, his expression shocked and hurt. Zayn was still breathing heavily, his hands coming up to touch his face, his neck. He still had a heartbeat, his hands came up to his mouth. No fangs.

It was just a dream.

"Zayn are you alright?" Niall questioned, his voice filled with concern. Zayn wiped the sweat away from his forehead, him closing his eyes to re-collect himself.

"Y-Yea fine--" but before he could finish, he hunched over throwing up the remains in his stomach on the floor.

*~*

Zayn was laying in his bed, the only part visible was his dark hair, which stuck up at odd angles on his pillow. The rest of his body hidden beneath the duvet. Niall laid on top of the covers on his side, his head facing the front of Zayn. Zayn was shaking, teeth clattering slightly, but due to Niall's hearing he could hear it. Zayn's face was a taint of pink, his heartbeat beating fast.

Niall didn't know what happened, just that Zayn said he was fine then puked in the center of his room. Niall--being the nice person he was--cleaned up the vile remains with a few towels, quickly disposing them in the bin in the bathroom. Niall tucked Zayn into his bed, it being still dark out, almost 3 in the morning to be exact. Zayn was just barely conscious, his eyes fluttering shut only to open again with a jolt. Niall had absolutely no idea what was going on, but he knew that Zayn was sick. Sweating and shivering was a sign of sickness right?

"Zayn are you alright? Do you--do you need medicine?" Niall asked quietly as Zayn's eyes fluttered opened, half-lidded in exhaustion. Zayn pulled the duvet closer to him, his eyes glassy, cheeks flustered.

Niall looked Zayn over again, scoffing and pulling the covers up so he could cuddle next to Zayn. Wrapping his arms around the elder lads waist. Zayn hissed as soon as Niall's cold skin made contact with his scorching flesh, him moaning lowly as the coolness started to seep into his body. Niall took the hint and moved closer to Zayn, Niall's ear pressed against Zayn's neck. The sound of Zayn's speeding heartbeat filled Niall's ears. The Irishman sighed and closed his eyes.

"Do you need anything Zayn? Do you want me to get your mum--"

"No." Zayn interrupted sternly. Niall winced, his eyes opening again as he looked up at Zayn. The elder boy looked down at his companion, sympathy washing over his stern eyes. "I don't want my mum to find you. Who knows what that'll lead too."

Niall nodded his head in understanding, tightening his arms around Zayn's torso. Zayn let out a sigh of relief. "No offense Niall, but your freezing body temperature is making me feel way better."

Niall let out a small laugh, him shuffling slightly to get more comfortable. "At least it's helping you feel better. That's all that matters, yea?"

Niall heard Zayn give a faint snicker, Zayn's hand coming up so he could wrap around Niall loosely. Niall cuddled closer to Zayn, closing his eyes again.

They stayed like that for a few short minutes afterwards... only for Zayn to rush up in a hurry to the bathroom, emptying the contents of what was left in his stomach in the toilet bowl. Niall of course was there, rubbing small circles on the back of Zayn's sweaty neck, as the elder boy dry heaved into the Periclean bowl. Afterwards Niall knew that definitely something was up with Zayn, the raven-haired boy's heartbeat going haywire. Zayn flushed the vile remains down the chute, leaning back so he sat against the wall opposite it.

Niall sat adjacent to him, a worried expression on his face. Niall knew he had to do something, he couldn't help just sitting by. He knew that sneaking downstairs to get something was too risky---even if he was a sly vampire. A few seconds passed by and a brilliant thought bloomed in Niall's mind.

"Zayn, listen I'm going to go to the store, get you some thing to help you feel better, yea? Don't worry I will be okay, alright?" Niall explained, leaning towards Zayn and gripping his shoulders lightly. He wasn't sure if Zayn heard him, until he nodded weakly back. Niall nodded once, standing up and swiftly running towards Zayn's closet to grab his bag.

Zayn stayed in the bathroom, the light reflecting out the door and into his bedroom. Niall quickly put on a sweatshirt, keeping his sweatpants that he already had on. He grabbed a pair of Zayn's converse that he saw, tying them on his feet, finishing his outfit with a beanie that he found on Zayn's desk.

"I'll be right back Zayn, don't worry." Niall called back towards the bathroom. But before Zayn could reply, Niall had already opened the window and was out on the street running towards the nearest store.

*~*

 

Niall continue to run, his vampire speed being actually use full. One second he was outside Zayn's house and the next he was in a small store complex a few blocks down from his neighborhood. Niall looked around, noticing only one car in the small parking lot. Another car sat in front of one of the gas pumps, the driver nowhere in sight. It was 3 in the morning, Niall didn't expect that many people to be out.

Niall huffed and crossed the street swiftly, his hands in his pockets as he entered the small buidling, him being slightly blinded by the bright lights. Something chimed overhead, causing the very much looking bored woman at the counter to look up, startled almost. The woman saw that it was only Niall, her shaking her head, muttering something under her breath. She continued to do whatever she was doing being the counter, leaving Niall to wonder through the aisles.

Niall quickly scanned over all the items in the aisles, until his sight was caught on a tag labeled Sickness. Niall walked till he stood in front of it, him quickly grabbing as much medicine as he could afford, him not sure on what he should buy. The sound of the chime overhead echoed into the gas station, which Niall ignored. Niall looked down at his hands, noticing that he had grabbed pills for Headache, Stomach Flu, and Chills. Thinking that was enough he walked to the cash register, putting the small boxes on top of the glass counter. The woman rang everything up without speaking, Niall busy shuffling for notes in his pockets.

"Here." Niall responded, handing her 30 bucks, which was more then enough for the three items. "Keep the change." With that he grabbed the items, stuffing them into the large pocket of his sweatshirt. He didn't care if he was wasting money, he had to get back to Zayn, making sure that he got back to bed after he had taken medicine to help. Turning on his heel he walked towards the front door, fixing his beanie that was slightly tilting to the side.

"Niall Horan."

Niall stopped, his hands frozen to his beanie from trying to fix it. Did someone just say his name? It's 3 in the morning, nobody he knew should be at a gas station at 3 in the morning?

"I know that's you Horan." a deep voice boomed behind him. He didn't recognize the sound of the voice, the only sound filling his ears was the sound of two rapid heartbeats. Niall brought his hands down, slowly turning on his heel to look behind him. A man in all black stood behind him, his left hand on his waist as if he was going to grab something. Niall gulped, his eyes trailing from the man's black leather boots upwards towards his perfectly chiseled face. His brown curls perfectly styled in a quiff like duo, but still to the point where it looked natural almost. He was young, looking slightly older then Niall himself.

"Do I know you?" Niall asked, him fully turning around now, his eyes slightly squinted. The man gave a small smirk, dimples popping out on his cheeks. His emerald eyes dark.

"My name is Officer Styles." The man said, his other hand that wasn't on his waist reaching into his pocket to show a Bradford Police Badge. "And you are under arrest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo whats going to happen? sorry its so short D: i really wanted to update for yall:)


	7. {7}

He didn't know why or how, but here he was. Sitting in the middle of a room, no windows or anything on the walls. Just a metal chair in which he sat in, in front of him a matching metal table that his elbows rested on, his head in his hands as he stared opened eyed at the table. He didn't know how long he had been in this room, but he did know that it was sunrise. Luckily the room was solid, cutting off any outside forces or interactions from getting in.

He ran his hands through his hair, leaning his forehead down till it touched the table. You would think that he would flinch at the cold metal, but in truth he didn't, for he could not feel the coldness of anything.

How did they find him? Why didn't he find a way to get away? Was Zayn OK?

He gave out a pathetic whimper, curling his hands into fists as he pulled his beanie back on top of his head. It was silent. . . until he heard footsteps and a heartbeat that was growing louder with every closer step. Niall pushed himself up, his arms weak as the door on the wall in front of him opened. Officer Styles walked in, papers and folders stacked on top of each other in his hands. He shut the door behind him, a buzzer going off signaling that it was now locked.

"Hello Mr. Horan." Styles replied, his voice mocking. He sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the table, putting the folders in front of him. Following suit he put his arms crossed on the table as well as Niall. Niall looked up, dark bags under his eyes as his face looked paler then normal. Styles cringed, opening a folder in front of him and grabbing a pen, as if he was ready to write something down. "I was just about to ask how you slept, but I can see that you look like you haven't."

Niall wanted to punch him, wanting to cave his face in, but he couldn't. This was a cop. And he was in a Police Station. He knew that the cops where probably looking for his parents, and soon enough they would try to find Niall. After all he hadn't shown up to school in 2 and a half weeks. Niall didn't respond, instead looking down at his hands.

Styles huffed, "Well, looks like you aren't the talker either. But you're gonna have to talk, I have some questions to ask you."

Niall didn't respond, his head still bowed down, beanie covering his ears.

Zayn's Beanie.

Niall felt his gut twist, causing him to quickly wrap one arm around himself as his insides started to turn. His head fell forward some, his eyes squeezing shut.

"You alright mate?" Officer Styles asked, his voice now surprisingly more worried then mocking. Maybe this bastard did have a heart after all.

The urge in his gut subsided some, his arm loosening and coming back up and resting on the table. Niall still wasn't looking up, his head bowed down, concealing his face.

Where was Zayn? Was he OK? How would he know where Niall was? He promised him that he would be back before sunrise, and now, well it was well past sunrise.

'Would you like some water? Something to eat? Where gonna be here for a while."

Niall stopped dead. All of a sudden he was aware of everything that was going on. A mouse scurrying in the walls a few rooms down, dust particles floating through the air through the vents in the roof. But over everything else, the sound of a heartbeat and the smell of something amazing.

It didn't take a genius to figure out the source of it was Officer Styles.

Niall didn't hint it, but on the inside he was freaking out. The urge in his gut telling him to lunge, eat, feed, attack. But he couldn't, he couldn't expose himself. Plus he was pretty sure that the whole vampire thing wouldn't go smoothly with the cops.

He ran his tongue along his teeth, noticing that his fangs weren't showing. After saying a silent prayer and thanks, he heard a cough from in front of him. He pushed the beating heartbeat out of his mind, his hands clenching together to distract himself.

"I-I'm fine, thanks." Niall said bluntly, him still being pissed that he was trapped in a room with a human when he was slowly starting to become. . . hungry. 

"Alright, well for starters I would like to know how you managed to stay behind while your parents somehow disappeared. Care to explain that for me, mate?"

Niall felt his patience wearing thin, him clenching his hands tighter. He knew he couldn't respond to that, and he couldn't find a way out of this one. Quickly his thoughts scurried around, trying to find a good enough excuse to give the Cop.

"I-I don't know. I-I woke up and t-they where gone."

"Are you sure, witnesses and neighbors say that your parents were strictly Catholic, which resumes to mean that they wouldn't leave you behind?"

"I don't know, I'm telling you all I-I know."

The sound of papers shuffling filled his ears, the heartbeat slowly starting to come back and fill his head with thoughts that he didn't want to put into action. Not just now, but ever.

"Are you sure your alright?" Styles asked, his heartbeat immediately filling Niall's ears. Niall cringed again, him biting his bottom lip.

"Yes, I'm f-fine." The words rushed out of Niall's mouth before he could stop them. He couldn't help it, he was desperate. He needed to get out of the room. He needed to get back to Zayn.

He needed blood.

Right as the thought hit him, he winced as he felt his fangs indent straight into his bottom lip. He threw his head forward, putting his forehead against the metal of the table in front of him. Styles jumped, obviously shocked at Niall's actions.

"Niall, Niall I can get someone in here for you if you would like that." Styles started. Niall could sense him standing up, his heartbeat getting louder as he became frighten and anxious at Niall's sudden movements. Niall remained silent, closing his eyes as he focused his hearing to block out the sound of Style's heartbeat. After a few seconds, it did, and Niall looked up to see that Style's was folding everything back into his folder.

"Where are you going?" Niall croaked out, his voice horse and throat dry. Style's looked up, him still putting papers away into the vanilla creme folder. From Niall's observations, he was moving quite frantic--as if he was in a hurry.

"I said where are you going." Niall demanded, his tone of voice even surprising him. Styles looked up, him putting the folder under his arm.

"I have had enough calculations for today. And some new observations..."

"Wait, today?"

Styles got up from his chair, pushing it in. He turned around, looking at Niall directly. "Yes, you didn't think that we were gonna let you leave today did you? Your my case, you have to stay overnight."

 

*~*

 

Zayn remained still on his bed, his eyes hooded, sweat sticking to every single inch of his body. The curtains were drawn shut, thanks to his mother who untimely had found him throwing up his guts for god-knows-how-many times he got sick in his bathroom that night. His room was almost pitch dark, the air both cool and hot against his sweating skin. He had tried multiple times to fall asleep, hoping that his body would just give into the blackness that is sleep--but he found that every time he was close to falling asleep he would jerk wide awake, only to dry heave into the bucket next to his bed.

He was aware of what was going on to his body, but the thing was that he wasn't aware of the fact that it was sunrise--and Niall was no where in his sight. Zayn's left arm dangled over the edge of his bed, his right arm thrown across the crumbled up sheets of his bed that he had thrown from atop his blazing body. His mother wasn't in his room, his door shut and locking him in his room.

Another wave of unease washed through Zayn's body causing him to whimper out, curling up slightly but not too much to squeeze his torso together. He had to be careful, he didn't want to get sick again, despite him now dry heaving since he wasn't able to keep anything down.

He closed his eyes, pushing his forehead down on his bed. The coolness of the sheets radiating onto his hot skin and giving him the faintest slight of relief that he hasn't had in god-knows-how long. He had a good few moments of bliss. . . until he shot up, his head and arms flying to the bowl on the side of his bed.

He was surprised to find that he didn't dry heave like he thought he would, instead the sound of something that was liquid smacking against the plastic inside of the bowl. Bile rose up in his throat, creating a tang feeling that caused him to flinch as soon as he closed his mouth. Shutting his eyes he put the bowl blindly back down on the ground, his breathing erratic as he wiped the tears away from his eyes, him blindly using the back of his hand to wipe at his mouth. As soon as he felt the liquid touch the back of his hand, his eyes shot open, his gaze locking to his hand.

He froze.

His breathing became erratic again as he looked at his hand, his eyes immediately going to the plastic bowl that was a foot away from his face. Tears swelled in his eyes again as he looked at the contents, the thick dark liquid swirling around the clear container. Now he knew why he didn't dry heave, he hadn't eaten anything in hours. But he didn't need to eat anything to throw up something, and that something was none other then blood.

The only thing that he could register in the moment, was the breaking of his voice as he cried out for his mum.


	8. {8}

"What's going on with this one?" 

"Critical condition, internal bleeding signs. His mother said that he was sick with the flu since last night, he threw up blood less then 30 minutes ago, his mother called after she said he blacked out." 

"We have to prepare him for surgery, his temperature is dropping rapidly. Get Veronica to set up a station."

"What about a room for afterwards?" 

"Yes, that is if. . . if he survives the surgery." 

*~*

Niall tapped his hands on the metal table, the sound echoing around the small confrontation room. He had no idea how long he had been locked in the room, but he knew that it was now night time. His internal clock switching somewhere off deep in his nervous system, telling him that the sun had just gone down.

Overnight. He had to stay here overnight. 

The hunger was still there, it nagging at his gut and his mind, coaxing him to feed, feed, feed. But he wouldn't give in, he wouldn't. 

He sighed, frustrated. He stopped tapping, him looking up and around the empty room. Looking up he studied the walls. They were an ugly beige-yellow like color, at first glance you would think it was paint, but due to his enhanced vision he could see the chipping of it at the corners where the walls met. It peeling back to show that it was wallpaper, showing the white drywall underneath.

A heartbeat filled Niall's ears, causing his eyes to snap at the metal door in front of him. He clenched his hands, his eyes glued on the small bullet-proof glass window that was cut into the center of the steel door. Footsteps echoed down the tiled hallway on the other side of the door. Niall expected them to come in, that was until a mobile phone ringing erupted in his ears. He flinched, his hands coming up to cover his ears as the high pitched ring went straight to his hearing that was in overdrive due to lack of feeding. The footsteps halted, the ringing stopping as a simple hello was issued.

"Officer Styles?

"Yes." 

Niall closed his eyes, focusing on the phone call. This was the first phone call that Styles had gotten since Niall arrived the night before, it must have been an important.

"We have been to the Malik house like you instructed. But we have run into some complications."

Niall froze, his eyes flying open as he looked at the door.

"What complications?" Styles asked.

"Turns out that Zayn Malik is critically ill. He was found in his bedroom throwing up blood before blacking out. Currently he is in surgery for internal bleeding in his central organs."

Everything seemed to stop. A faint buzzing noise whispering in Niall's ears as he stared straight ahead of him. He's eyes weren't focused, them staring blankly in front of him. He didn't even realize someone opening the door and entering the room, them putting their cell phone in their back pocket of their jeans.

"Horan, are you alright?" Styles asked, him stopping in his tracks as he entered the room. Niall didn't speak, him still in shock at the news. Zayn. His Zayn, was in the hospital.

"Horan, I need to ask you a few more questions--" Styles started, him outstretching his arm to shake Niall's shoulder across the metal desk in between them.

Then, all of a sudden, something inside of him snapped. His eyes focused, sharp enough for him able to see dust particles floating in the room. His hearing enhanced for him able to hear two heartbeats thumping somewhere off in the distance. Styles barely touched Niall's shoulder before he was thrown across the room.

Styles hit hard, his head smacking against the drywall. Gravity pulled him down, him dazed from the impact of his head.

Niall stood up, his hands in fists at his sides. Styles looked up at him, his eyes widening as he saw veins start to protrude from below Niall's eyes, it disrupting the shades of his pale skin. Harry screamed out, Niall slowly making way nearer towards him.

Harry didn't know what to do, but he knew that the boy in front of him wasn't a boy at all. Quickly he fumbled with his gun holster, pulling the weapon free and holding it with shaky hands in front of him. Then with no second glance he pulled the trigger.

The blast echoed around the room, a loud thumping noise as Niall flew backwards. Harry opened his eyes slowly, his hands still shaky as he adrenaline rushed through his veins. Looking in front of him he saw Niall laying motionlessly on the ground, his chest still with no sign of breathing. Harry breathed hard, him pushing himself up against the wall as he brushed his dark curly hair out of his eyes.

He didn't take his eyes of Niall, whose entire front torso was slowly turning a inhumanly dark shade of red--almost black even. The veins were gone from his face, him now having an almost relaxed emotion as he laid on the cold tile floor.

"Oh my god!" 

Harry quickly turned his head, him now noticing Louis standing in the doorway. He had almost forgot that Louis was still in the station, them being the only cops left for the night.

"You killed him?! Why the fucking hell would you do that!?" Louis shouted, him walking into the room, leaving the door wide open. Louis started towards Niall, but Harry quickly ran and pushed him back towards the door. He couldn't risk getting any of them hurt.

"He's not human. I-I had to h-he was going to k-kill me!" Harry stuttered, him looking Louis dead in the eye. Louis didn't look convinced, just more pissed off. Louis pushed Harry away, both of their breathing now labored.

"Kill you?! He just a boy Harry!" Louis shouted. "And you killed him, a defenseless boy, you just killed him."

Harry ran his hands threw his hair, him noticing that he still held his gun. He hadn't pictured it had he? The boy--his eyes--that wasn't human.

"But his eyes.." Harry started, the panic settling in. Louis huffed, his nose scrunching up as he charged forward. He pushed Harry away, him kneeling down to the floor as he put two fingers to Niall's neck. Harry turned around, his hands still in his hair, as well as his gun still in his hand.

Louis's shoulders hunched, him turning and looking at Harry. His eyes dark, as he opened his mouth to speak. But before he could speak, a hand came up grabbing Louis hair and yanking down. Louis yelped as his head was pulled down, him loosing balance as he fell forward.

Then he screamed.

Harry's mouth gaped as he watched in horror as he saw Niall's head come up, his eyes completely black as he thrusted his head in-between Louis neck and shoulder. Louis screamed as he struggled, Niall still keeping a firm grip on him. Harry stood still, shocked with fear.

Niall's hands came up, one hand gripping Louis neck the other going on the opposite side and he pulled. A sickly snap filled the room, Louis' screams being cut off abruptly. Harry watched, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Niall pushed Louis away, his whole chin covered in blood, lighter then the blood on his torso from the bullet wound, but blood. Louis fell the way that Niall pushed him, falling lifeless to the floor, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. His neck ripped out as blood continued to pour onto the floor.

Niall looked at Harry, his eyes completely black, leaving no trace of blue. He opened his mouth, showing blood stained fangs. And within the blink of an eye he was on Harry, Harry's screaming falling onto deaf ears.

*~*

The nurse hurridly walked down the hallway, pushing past a few people as she rushed towards the nurse's station. She looked around the station, noticing a male nurse folding a few towels from the washroom that where just recently cleaned.

"Liam!" She shouted, quickly making her way over to the nurse.

The nurse, Liam, looked behind him, stopping mid fold with a towel. "Yeah, Sophia. Is there something wrong?"

Sophia pointed to her clipboard that she carried, the finger falling under the name Zayn Malik-Critical.

"I need you to set up a room for an after surgery patient. A young lad named Zayn Malik. Mother says he just got the flu and started throwing up blood this afternoon."

Liam's ears perked up, his brows furrowing. "What happened? Is it cancer?"

"That's what they thought, but turns out it was internal bleeding. No idea how---but we need you to set up a room, write down the number on this clipboard and then give it back to someone at the East Wing."

Liam nodded, him taking the clipboard. Before he could say anything Sophia was already off and away, rushing down the crowded hallway. He watched her go, then looked down at the clipboard.

NAME: Zayn Malik

AGE: 18 Years

CONDITION: Internal Bleeding, Blood Poisoning

He read through the main essentials list, his eyes then stopping on the Condition section of the form. His brow furrowed up, him looking the form up and down again. Blood Poisoning. 

Blood Poisoning?

He looked up, scanning the area around him. Nobody out of the ordinary caught his attention, nobody suspicious. And with one final glance he quickly walked down the south hallway, leading away from the East Wing like Sophia had instructed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter ahh. I didn't wanna give away tooo much in this one so I had to cut it on the short side aha. sorry :)


	9. {9}

Beep. 

"When do you think he will wake up?" 

 

Beep.

"I honestly have no idea. Just that the surgery was a success and for right now he is resting. We want what's best for his health, Mrs. Malik."

 

Beep.

"Yes, I. . . I understand."

 

Beep.

 

A switch sounded from behind the pair talking, a man standing in the doorway. The light flowed from behind him, causing his features to be blacked out. 

"Nurse Payne?" 

Liam turned around, his hand still rubbing against Mrs. Malik, who looked onto her son who lay unconscious in the hospital bed. Tubes and wires strapped to his arms and chest, heeart monitor beeping steadily from the monitor which stood next to the bed. 

"Yes?" 

The man at the door was Doctor Tosh, head Doctor of Bradford Hospital. 

"We need you to come check out something real fast. Let's give this women some space, shall we?" 

Liam looked from Tosh to Mrs. Malik. He knew he was needed elsewhere, but he couldn't bare to leave the boy behind. He knew what was in the boy's system. He knew that it wasn't human. That this boy could disappear at any minute. That he could wake up. That he could change. 

He just needed to know who did it. And why. 

But for now, Liam couldn't blow that cover. Instead of protesting, he lifted his hand from Mrs. Malik's shoulder, gave one last glance at the diseased human boy in the hospital bed, and walked out the door.

 

___

 

"Oh, yeah, honey please just listen to me, yeah? You don't need to listen to her, she's old business. You need to find someone else, alright?" 

The woman at the front desk sat in her swivel chair, spinning the cord of the phone between her fingers, twisting it around her wrist and knuckles and unwinding them again.

"Maybe we should--" she started, only to be cut off as the two set of unwinding doors opened. She paused mid-sentence, her sitting up slightly straighter in her desk. Surprised she saw a hooded figure walk in, the doors cutting of the cool night air that creeped into the warm lobby. 

"Pearl, I need to call you back. . ." She finished, slamming the phone back at the receiver before her friend could reply. The hooded figure walked slowly, but intently, toward the front desk. The woman at the desk watched on, the panic in her stomach slowly starting to rise as the unknown hooded figure got closer and closer to the desk. The woman gave out a sharp yelp as the hooded figure stopped abruptly. They tilted their head, face still hidden as it was cast downward. 

Then the figure turned their head to the left, looking down the hallway. The woman watched on as the hooded figure remained still, her frozen in place, breath still inside her lungs like icy pin pricks. She didn't dare say anything to break the silence. In fear of what might happen to her. 

And then in the blink of an eye--the hooded figure was gone. The woman not knowing if the person was real or just a figment of her imagination .

 

___

 

The hospital room was empty, save for the fact that the only seemingly known life force was the constant beep-beep of the heart rate monitor. The mountains and crevices showing up in bright neon red against a black ink screen. The pale boy, skin normally crisp and color full, was a dull pale color. Eyes closed gently and sunken in to their head, darker bags under their eyes against the pale stretch of skin over their frame of bones. 

And then a click of the door sounded, the door moving soundlessly open and shut again. Someone stepped into the room, their movements too stealthily to be human, too quiet to be alive. The person was barefoot, them not re acting to the unusual coolness of the tiled flooring not even making the person flinch. They moved towards the bed, their eyes locked to the diseased boy in front of them. 

IV's where stuck into their arms, a few circles patches linked to their bare chest, it rising and falling softly. Two bloody bandages that looked as if they needed to be changed where wrapped around both of his wrists. The person knew the bandages had to be changed, they where what caused the smell to be inflicted into the whole hallways of the hospital, what located him to this very room. He knew the smell of that blood anywhere.

"Zayn." It was barely a whisper, barely a sound into the thin air. Did he even say a word? Did he say anything if nobody was around to hear it? 

Niall slowly walked towards Zayn, his eyes starting to fill with tears, causing his vision to go crimson. 

He caused this. He put Zayn here. He could smell the infection off of him from a mile away. 

Niall fell to his knees next to the bed, him afraid to reach out and grasp Zayn's hand, afraid that he might break the fragile life that he was clinging onto with just one touch. He had ruined his life, he had plunged his best friend into the depths of hell. Niall was already damned to hell, and he had taken his best friend and lover down with him. Niall clenched his jaw, shutting his eyes as crimson teared a pathway down his cheeks. 

He killed his best friend.

He killed his best friend. 

Him being too preoccupied he hadn't noticed someone enter the room. Them soundless as well. 

Niall continued to cry, him not caring anymore about who was to see him. He had scared his parents away, he had killed two police officers in cold blood. . . and he killed the only thing that had mattered to him in his whole life. Niall had made the finale decision that he was not to live anymore, that at the first second of daylight he was to give himself over to death for a final time. 

"I take he must mean something to you?" 

Niall continued to cry, him looking up, his eyes not moving from Zayn's cold face. Then over the smell of infection and soiled blood there was something else, a sharp tang, silent in the air but sour to the nose. 

Niall turned around, coming face to face with a man in nurse scrubs. Niall knew his face was smeared with blood, that his mouth was caked with it from killing Officer Tomlinson and Styles, and then crying over Zayn. But the nurse seemed unaffected, him standing silently with his hands behind his back. He had short chopped brown hair, his dark chocolate eyes soft but having a hint of death behind them. His skin was not tan nor pale, it standing out from his pastel scrubs. 

"Who are you?" Niall asked, his voice groggy. 

"I'm like you if that's what your asking." The nurse replied, not really answering Niall's questions. 

Something in Niall clicked. This guy was a vampire too? No wonder he had such a different smell then all the humans Niall was around. He was the first vampire he had come face to face with, actually seeing and smelling him. 

"My name's Nurse Payne, but you can call me Liam." 

Niall didn't know what to do. Be grateful? What was to be grateful about? That he had met a vampire finally? That maybe this man would have some answers finally?

Liam walked closer to Niall, but still kept his distance as he could see Niall tense as he got closer to Zayn and him. 

"I don't mean to cause you or Mr. Malik here any harm. I just want to help. I thought that someone from a gang had done this to the poor boy, but now that I see you. . . you look like someone from a gang done you through too." He continued, him standing on the opposite side of the doorway now, next to the drawn closed blinds across the window. "You'r a newborn aren't you?" 

Niall didn't say anything. 

Liam gave a half hearted smile. "You smell different, that's how I know. Plus his blood reeks of your scent as well. I guess you've never come across another vampire have you?" 

Niall bit his lip, him not knowing how to create words for a split second. 

"I'm new to this yes. . . and-and you are the first other. . . one of me that I've met." Niall finally said. Liam looked over at him with asympathetic smile. "Can you tell me what's wrong with him?" Niall finally asked. 

"He has what humans would say blood poisoning. But to you and me. . it means that a vampire's essence has been laced inside his body." 

Niall looked at Zayn, him finally finding the courage to reach out and grasp his hand. He waited for Liam to continue. 

"Basically, a vampire's teeth is laced with a type of synthetic material, which makes whatever we are feeding off of relaxed. Most vampires avoid putting that in their victims bloodstreams, for if you add too much dead essence, or vampire essence, into a live body, which it coming from a technically dead body, it does cause complications.Humans have this legend that vampire's essence in any way put into a human body can cause the human body, or alive body, to regenerate itself and become fully healed. But I'm sorry to say that that is just a myth. A dead essence can not heal a live essence. It simply goes against nature and logic."

"So what's the point then? My essence is laced inside his body?" Niall asked. 

Liam nodded. "Yes. And me seeing that you have bitten and fed from him multiple times, it appears that his essence is fully through out his body. It is not your fault though, you hadn't realized what you where doing form lack of a vampire seeker guidence."

Niall shook his head, looking at Zayn. Whatever Liam had said, it finally made sense. The smell coming from Zayn, a mixture of infection and human. The realization finally dawned on him. It was the smell of a vampire and human mixed. 

"So what does that mean?" Niall asked, afraid but needing the clarification to the answer. He hoped what he thought wasn't true.

"It mean's one simple thing," Liam started. "His body is being infected with your essence, shutting down and rebuilding itself. . . He's in Transition."


	10. {10}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end if only the beginning

Zayn was standing in a room. He wasn't sure what room but it was a room. It had nice chairs and even nice paintings hanging around on the walls. It almost looked like it would be a living room. Except it wasn't, at least, a living room would have a door or archway out right? 

But no there wasn't a way out of this room. Just wooden flooring and a popcorn cracked ceiling above him, in closed with pure white painted walls. 

He had no recollection about how he even got here. But yet, here he was, standing in a room with absolutely no way out. 

He walked around the room, touching the chair as he moved past. It was pure black, the rough texture of leather under his fingertips. It almost reminded him of his favorite chair that used to be at his grandparent's house before they had passed away. He loved that chair, he hated his parents for weeks when they had sold it. But as he looked closer at it, he realized that it actually was his grandfather's chair. 

As he looked more around the room he realized that everything in the room he had remembered seeing from when he was younger. The paintings on the wall where paintings that he had drawn and created and spray painted throughout his high school years. He had loved drawing, but in the recent years he had cut back due to failing grades. But as he looked around the room, he realized that the pure white walls weren't as pure white as he thought they were. Scratches and spray paint coated everywhere, a type of thick red paint coated some areas. A type of sickly smell filled his nostrils, causing him to cringe slightly. 

That's when he realized that the red spray paint wasn't red spray paint.

"Zayn." 

Zayn quickly turned around, him looking for the source of whatever had called him. He looked at the black leather chair, moments before it perfectly fine but now holding scratches, stuffing strewn across the room.

Zayn looked around the room again. He was the only one in the room but he swore he just heard someone call his name? 

"Zayn."

Zayn turned quickly around again, this time coming face to face with someone. He had no idea who it was, let alone what it was. It was human, but it wasn't. It was neither female nor male, just a shape. It didn't move but something under it's skin was shifting, it pushing against the restraints of the skin, stretching it and moving it. Where it's face would be at, it was white, pure white. It was blinding to even look at.

"It's time Zayn." It whispered. 

Zayn was confused, him looking at the shape in front of him. The white on it's face shun brighter, it now blinding. Zayn covered his eyes as the white enveloped him and then it was dark.

 

*~*

The room was silent, nothing moving. Niall sat on the chair next to the bed, silently biting his nails as he looked forward in front of him. 

They weren't at the hospital anymore, instead inside a cozy bedroom. The window was shut tight, boarding nailed to the panes to block the sun, a king sized bed on the opposite wall in the center of the room. 

Zayn lay in the bed, wearing a change of his own clothes that Niall had retrieved for him. Any trace of the hospital was gone from him, the clothes and wristbands hidden in the trash bin. He wasn't tucked in, just laying on top of the covers, his arms at his side as he lay perfectly straight.

"He should be waking up soon." Liam hushed.

"How soon?" Niall asked. They had moved Zayn two days beforehand, Liam tricking the hospital into thinking Zayn was being transferred. Niall wasn't sure how his family was doing, not knowing where their son exactly was.

"It takes three days. Today's the third day." Liam hushed, him walking closer to Niall. "Are you going to stay here?"

Niall nodded.

"No, I mean are you going to stay here?" 

Niall looked at Liam. Liam reached out a hand, putting it on Niall's shoulder. Niall knew exactly what Liam was saying.

"I can't, you can't be responsible for us." Niall protested.

"Niall, I was once in you're exact position. I needed somebody though and nobody helped me. Now I'm here to make sure that's exactly who you get. Somebody to show you the way."

Niall was at a loss for words. It was true. He did need somebody, and Liam seemed to be the only option. He remained silent after that, returning to looking at Zayn.

That's when Zayn started to shake. 

Niall sprung up, him looking at Liam. Liam jumped to the other side of the bed, reaching out to pin Zayn's arms down. 

"Quick get his other arm!" Liam shouted.

Niall did as was told. "What's going on?"

"He is turning in a different way then you, your Turning only took a night. Your blood has been in his system for a while, so it takes a few days. The Turning is almost complete."

Zayn let out a strangled cry, him twisting. "And this is how it finishes." Liam finished.

Liam and Niall continued to hold Zayn down, watching as he twisted and turned, crying out every now and again. Niall felt pain everytime Zayn cried. 

Then he stopped, completely still. 

Liam and Niall remained where they where, slowly letting him go as they took a step back. That's when Niall got a good look at Zayn. Specifically his wrists.

Where there had been bite marks seconds before was instead pale skin. Perfect skin, as if no indention were there at all. Niall slowly looked up Zayn's body, watching as the skin paled. Finally he looked at Zayn's face. The rise and fall of breathing was nowhere to be seen, the silence of no heartbeat echoing in Niall's ears. And now, instead of brown eyes staring back at Niall, it was black, hints of dark red on the outside of the inside of iris, flecks of it swirling in the darkness of Zayn's new eyes. 

"Hi." Niall whispered, his eyes never leaving Zayn's.

"Hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i also made a fanmix for this. you guys should check it out here http://8tracks.com/abandonedxlove/abandoned-found


End file.
